Finding Sanctuary
by Dreaming Dragonfly
Summary: Sometimes even the most unlikely people need help. Sometimes even they need to find...sanctuary. Riddick discovers something that can't be done alone, but is he the only one with a task?
1. Prologue

Prologue

A crowd gathers before a large plasma screen, on it, a close up of a man's face, gagged and silenced.

His eyes are hidden by dark goggles, but somehow his face still portrays a sense of bored annoyance, like the whole display is beneath his notice.

A hint of defiance reveals itself in the line of his jaw, in the set of his brow, but nothing to raise the wrath of his armed guards.

A timer in the corner of the screen ticks on and the crowd murmurs, shifting restlessly. _Soon_, they whisper, _soon_.

**Short and sweet I know, but less is more I always think. **

**~ Dreaming Dragonfly**


	2. Diagnosis

**Three weeks earlier…**

"What you tellin' me, this, this could be _permanent?!"_ The gravelly tones rumbled dangerously low as Riddick pushed himself violently out of his plush chair.

"Please…sit down," a scholarly voice pleaded. "You could do yourself some damage…"

"Sit down?" he all but growled, his voice barely perceptible as he rounded his chair and slammed his hands down on the back. "Listen Doc, I ain't the type of guy to just sit on my arse and let my life go to shit."

"I, I know" the Doctor stuttered, his nerves betraying him, "but your condition is such that you'll need 24 hour supervision…"

"24 hour?" Riddick scoffed in disbelief, before adding darkly, "I don't need nobody."

The sound of the Doctor taking a deep breath filled the room. "Maybe that's an exaggeration," his tone suggested otherwise, "but you certainly won't be able to fly."

"Can't you just operate or somethin'?"

A chair creaked as the Doctor shifted nervously. "This is a chemical reaction that requires an antidote …"

"And what, you don't have it? That just ain't good enough Doc," the words rumbled deep and dark.

The Doctor, having had quite enough of this, finally snapped. "I am limited in my resources; surely to even you it is obvious…"

The silence that followed was deafening.

"I know it's a shock" he continued nervously, "but you have to come to terms with being…"

"Don't," Riddick growled furiously, "don't you fuckin' dare."

Finally the Doctor fell silent, before adding "of course, there was a rumour, a research paper I read that suggested that a cure may exist."

"Where?" Riddick asked, a note of desperation lacing his voice.

"It's just a rumour; there may be no truth in it at all. It could just raise your hopes for no reason…" The Doctor amended hastily.

"Tell me _where."_

"A planet in the East Faria Nebula, it's called Feren I believe." A shuffling of papers was heard as he sorted through some information in his drawer. "Ah yes, a flower, the _Augen Orchid_, it is believed to be the antidote. That is, if this research is correct, if that poison is the one that resulted in this reaction."

"Is there another poison that causes this?" Riddick retorted, pulling his goggles off roughly. "Well, is there?"

Dr. Barnes swallowed loudly before finally admitting, "not to this degree." Looking down at his notes he frowned and reached across for his plasma pad. The word _diagnosis_ seemed to glow on the neat white academic-looking background. With a sigh he began to type, the clicks falling heavily into the silence.

Before him Riddick rested his hands on the back of the chair and scowled blackly.

_How the fuck was he to do anything like this? He couldn't pilot, could hardly find his way around. Every sense felt heightened but it still wasn't enough._

_He was all but fuckin' helpless._

"I'll get Marie back in Mr. Turner, to escort you out."

Riddick nodded, as if Turner was his true name and not some false identity he'd created. The Doctor, being down the back streets of a planet that was more slum than city, was used to it and didn't comment on the look that crossed his face as he called through for the nurse.

She arrived, bright and cheery, smelling strongly of flowers and disinfectant.

"Now Mr. Turner," she said cheerfully as she escorted him to the door, "don't you worry about a thing." Riddick's jaw locked as she patted his arm like he was a child.

"Damn fool woman" he snarled, turning his head towards her, all polite pretence forgotten. "I'm not stupid…"he felt her recoil and experienced a surge of vicious pleasure.

"Just fuckin' _blind_."

**What d'ya reckon, should I continue? **

**Feedback greatly appreciated!! ;)**


	3. Blood and Whiskey

"Do you know who I am?" The man slurred, placing his glass down heavily on the scarred counter. "Do you have any idea what I've …_seen?"_

"Yes, Reg, I know. We _all _know." The last point dripped with sarcasm. The bar was currently deserted and Jack was attempting to shut up for the night. At some time or other, nearly everyone had heard him rambling on – and had pretty much blanked him out. Now the last customer, Reg didn't seem to have any intention of leaving.

"Does Moira know where you are?" She asked collecting glasses around the old pilot, where he sat slumped on one of the high stools before the bar.

"Moira?" He repeated slowly, looking confused.

"Yes, Moira. Your daughter." Jack mentally sighed as she began to stack the glasses in the dishwasher. Looked like tonight was going to be a long one. "Do you want me to call her?"

"Her? No," he drawled, gesturing drunkenly. "Can get myself home you know." He slid off the stool, disappearing from Jack's sight as he hit the floor with a muffled moan.

"Shit Reg!" she cried exasperatedly, "how many did Todd let you have?" Walking around to him quickly, she hefted him up. "Now, shall I call you a hover?"

"No, no" he muttered, plucking at his jacket. Jack knew he was searching for his whiskey flask, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He'd once been considered a great pilot, and had been on all the news reports with his wife as they went on daring exploits to explore space. Only, she'd died in a tragic accident a few months ago and he'd turned to booze for comfort. "I'll walk it."

"Are you sure?" Jack wasn't keen to let him go alone, but Reg was still sober enough to register the tone in her voice.

"Don't you pity me Jack Deslyn, just 'cause I've had a little too much to drink…" he stumbled as he motioned angrily, all but jabbing her with his pointed finger.

"Alright Reg," she finally admitted a little sharply "have it your way." Unlocking the door she allowed him to shamble out, or would have, if he hadn't have stopped on the threshold. "It's dark again," he muttered "it's their time. Better go."

"Reg?" she queried, her interest caught.

Reg turned to glance back at her, his slightly hazy green eyes and overall battered- weathered face barely illuminated by the weak light off the street. "Been some places Jack," he slurred, "some places no man should go, and my Mary with me, but this last time…" he trailed off, frowning as though he'd forgotten what he was going to say next.

"Yes," Jack encouraged, her grip tight on the door handle.

He glanced up at her, a strange look on his face. "They said it was all kosher, said it was just a routine drop off and collection, but it wasn't… they lied. There's something in that jungle, and I ain't going back. They took my Mary and they ain't getting' me." Glancing up at the dark sky, he pulled his collar up and began to walk home, his footsteps echoing strangely in the deserted street.

"Ooo-kay," Jack whispered, brows flying as she shut and locked the doors. Reg had definitely had too much to drink, yet there had been something in his eyes as he'd turned away, like he actually believed it to be true…Shaking her head, Jack raked her fingers through her hair. Long and wavy, it fell in a thick brunette wave to her waist. Constantly she threatened to cut it, but never actually did. It was a part of who she was, just like this place. Admittedly, she could do better than pulling shifts at the Jester, but the staff were good fun and the pay wasn't too bad.

Glancing around, she checked for anything she might have missed, but no, the chairs were stacked on tables, the bar was clear and the floor was swept. All she had to do was take out the trash and then she could go home.

Making her way out through the back she found her thoughts straying to what Reg had said about the jungle and the dark. _Maybe he's just watched too many movies, _she told herself, _either that or he's flipped his lid. _Still it nagged at her, 'til seated on her hover-bike, helmet on snugly, she decided to drop by his place on the way home. _Can't do any harm,_ she decided.

Reg lived right next to the space port, apartment 3BN. His old cruiser was still in port 1, the best one for easy access and quicker uploads. Parking outside, Jack powered down and tilted her head to gaze up at Reg's apartment. No lights were on, but that wasn't unusual for him. Sighing, she swung off her bike, activated the alarm and made for the stairs. As she got to the third flight, her nerves flickered and she had a sudden sense of foreboding. Rounding the corner, she froze before surging forward. Reg's door hung off its hinges, glass glittered on the floor before the smashed window.

"Shit," she muttered, then "Reg?" Stepping gingerly in through the door, she skirted the shadowed hazards that loomed up unexpectedly in the gloom. "Reg?" she called again, sweat prickling along her hairline. Her hands felt cold as her pulse pounded in her ears.

A groaning sound had her rushing as a light flared weakly through a door in the corner. It took her a few moments to navigate the debris, but then she was there, in the kitchen, Reg slumped wretchedly before his fridge. The door was open, a weak strip of light illuminating the floor. A dark shadow pooled about him, staining the front of his lemon shirt. Jack didn't need to look closer to know what it was; the scent of blood tainted the air.

"Reg!" she cried, quickly grabbing a towel to stem the flow. "What happened?"

"Too slow, too old." He muttered, moving his hand limply. Light glinted off the blade in his grasp.

"You're going to be ok," she said searching her pockets for her communicator. "I'll call…"

"No!" he cried, shoving at her violently. Her heel caught in the blood and she landed awkwardly. "No Doctors, no nothing."

"But Reg..." she protested.

Clarity seemed to flair in his eyes as he looked at her, the pain clearing his senses. "I'm no fool, Jack. It's my time; I've lost too much blood." With a groan he placed his hand over the towel on his chest and coughed. Blood stained his lips. "There's something you need to know, it's why they…they did this." He coughed. "They wanted to know where we'd been, what we were doing, but I refused."

"Reg..." Jack said softly, "please..."

"There's a lab, an experimentation place where they do stuff….things that nightmares are made of. There was an accident. We were only there to deliver supplies; pick up something for someone, only after we got there it was absolute chaos." He coughed again, weaker this time. "The _things _had escaped, and the lab was all but destroyed. We took our sample and bolted."

_Sample? _Jack wondered. _Things?_

"Only we didn't leave soon enough, and one, one got Mary." He spluttered, blood running down his chin.

"_What_ got Mary?" she asked, unable to help herself.

"One of their experiments." He said, his voice a low whisper. He groaned, every muscle tensing as agony rolled through him.

"Please," Jack pleaded "let me fetch help."

"No," he stated adamantly. "You can't save everyone Jack, no matter how hard you try." Smiling weakly at her, he added softly "you're a good kid Jack, and you're an even better pilot. Don't let your talent go to waste."

"How did you…?"

"I hear things," he whispered his eyes closing. "Don't give up on your dream…"

Jack couldn't believe what was happening. "Reg? Reg?! Don't you do this to me!"

His eyes fluttered open and he looked straight at her, stretching his hand clumsily forward to drop an info chip into her lap "find Jethro Fletcher. He'll know what to do." Closing his eyes he whispered, a serene smile on his lips, "I'm coming Mary…"

A moment later his breath rattled in his chest and Jack knew he was gone. Never had she felt so helpless, so useless. Why had he not let her get help? Kneeling beside him, his chip tight in her fist, she felt familiar grief rise. Loss was something she knew so intimately now, it's pain a familiar throb in her heart.

Reaching forward to gently wipe the blood off his chin with the cloth in her hand, she stated determinedly "don't worry Reg, I'll find him. I'll find Jethro Fletcher."

Beside her on the floor, the light glowed dully on the word imprinted on the info chip. 'Feren'.

**A/N Any comments, criticisms, moans? Come on people, tell me what you think!! **

**Special thankies go to X-Scree Scree- X and Elizabeth Cords for their encouragement to continue. Looking forward to your reviews guys! ;) **


	4. Dark Thunder

Thunder declared its fury, booming overhead whilst electricity crackled in the air. Rain fell in torrents, splattering on the concrete and hammering on the rooftops, forming a shallow river to run down the streets and gurgle about the debris-blocked drains.

Every sense was on alert as Riddick stood outside in this pouring rain; head tipped back as he closed his eyes, vainly hoping that it could just wash away his problem. Just erase it like it had never happened and return life to being as normal as it could be, well for him. Scowling, his fist tightened on his goggles momentarily, before he pulled them on roughly. Little could be achieved on just hopes alone. He knew what he had to do and it was enough to make his inner demon snarl in response, because it involved something he'd never thought he'd have to do – asking for help.

Flipping the hood of his cloak up, but keeping his head down, he began the long walk back to his cruiser. To all watching it was with a confident swagger, because any sign of weakness risked bringing undue attention to him. Sure, he could handle what any thug threw at him, but that wasn't the point. Just one sighting of him would bring all the fuckin' bounty hunters down on his head. Another load of shit he could do without.

Somewhere, someone kicked a bottle, and the sound of glass on concrete rang out. Riddick's hand slipped to his shiv, adrenalin racing through his veins in preparation for a fight. Ahead, footsteps sounded out, unsteady and heavy, the stench of liquor hanging in the air. Just another drunk stumbling home.

Casually reaching his hand out, Riddick felt the welcome edge of the crumbling brick wall he needed to skirt to get back. According to the map his audio programme had described, this wall would lead him directly to the port gates. Once there it was a relatively short walk to his waiting cruiser. Earlier he'd caught a hover cab, but the driver had asked too many probing questions and Riddick couldn't help but be suspicious.

He waited a few moments more, feeling the rain beginning to seep through his cloak, the scent of it rising from the concrete before him, tainted with filth and pollution. Then, retaining the hold on his shiv, he followed the wall of the large warehouse to the port. The engines and tannoy announcements were like music to his over sensitized ears.

The ramp was down, he realized belatedly, when he reached to enter the entry code. Someone was already there. Tension rippled down his shoulders, every sense went on red alert. Yet as soon as he entered his ship, he relaxed, feeling the tension drain out of him. He knew this place _blind_; a part of him chuckled darkly. Whoever was here obviously had no idea just who he was fucking with.

His booted feet were cat quiet as he slid through the main corridor. He had no fear of lights betraying him; the feature once removed had never been replaced. The air came to him then, carrying scents of machinery grease and heavy, linen paper. The intruder was alone, their breathing harsh, their heart beating a frantic tattoo.

They were an easy mark.

Creeping stealthily forward, he could hear clearly the shuffling of papers and the distinctive creak of his pilot chair. This was one bastard who wouldn't see another day.

He moved quickly, his shiv sweeping in a deadly arc that would cause maximum damage...

"Holy shit! Watch the goods man!" The disgruntled cry paused Riddick's assault, the tone one he had once known well, his shiv leaving only a paper, not deadly, cut. A frown creased his brow as he rumbled darkly, "Fletcher?"

"I should coco, bloody hell, that's gonna scar," the scent of blood tainted the air "and this was my favourite shirt." A ripping sound was heard, "ye Gods man..."

"What exactly are you doing here?" Riddick finally ground out, his shiv still held ready in his hand, his blood continuing to hum in anticipation of a fight.

"Oh, ah, you see..." Fletcher stuttered to a halt, the chair squeaking as he shifted uncomfortably.

"First, outta my chair." Riddick's tone echoed the sound of the thunder growling outside.

"Aw, come on. You can't be serious..."

Riddick tilted his head and waited, tapping his shiv against his hand, before snarling, "My chair. Out."

A grumbling sigh was heard, followed by the creak of leather. "You haven't changed much, Riddick."

"Cut the bull Fletch, last time I saw you were high tailing it off Katla. What the hell are you doing here?"

"I wanted to show you something," the rustling of papers whispered clearly throughout the room, "you see, these papers..."

"Papers?" Riddick sneered, his tone cutting, "What fuckin' century you living in?"

"I couldn't get a chip copied in time, so I swiped these off some bigwig's desk. Stupid twat was stuck in the time man forgot..." Fletcher's tone heavily implied what his opinion was on that issue.

"And this involves me how?" Riddick's tone betrayed his boredom, barely hiding his jagged snarl.

"It doesn't. 'Cept I reckon you're the man for the job, as the toughest fucker I know."

Riddick chuckled darkly, "should I take that as a compliment, or a fuckin' come on?"

"Fuck you Riddick," Fletcher shot back, anger lacing his voice "you know you owe me. 'Member Del's?"

Riddick traced the top of his shiv, feeling the metal edge, cool yet deadly in his hand. "I wondered if you'd ever grow a set to ask for it."

Fletcher muttered something quietly, perhaps once it would have been too low, but not now, not with Riddick's heightened abilities. "Not a man with lotta choices."

Riddick snorted wryly, "tell me 'bout it." His mood darkened and he flipped his shiv coolly over his hand, another talent he could do _blind. _ "So, what d'ya want me to do?" His voice rumbled like thunder deep in his chest as he caught the blade hilt first and deftly tucked it in its scabbard.

Fletcher swallowed, audibly. "There's something I need on a planet in the East Faria Nebula and these papers are gonna help us find it. Unfortunately, it ain't gonna be an easy trip." His papers crackled uneasily in his hands.

"Easy?" Riddick chuckled darkly, pulling his goggles off in one smooth movement. "Ain't somethin' I'm familiar with."

**A/N. Special thank you to Ahote-Aira for all her help and support. Who knew talking about V.D in a bath towel would be so inspiring? Looking forward to your review! ;)**


	5. Orbs of Light

The lights in the apartment flickered wildly as Jack slammed through the front door, rushing to the sink to wash away the blood that was drying sticky on her hands. Turning the tap quickly, she plunged her hands beneath the icy flow, eyes fixing against her will on the ruby red trail as it snaked its way to the plug hole, gurgling rudely as it trickled through.

Taking a breath she found herself gripping the counter with both hands, doing her utmost to hold onto the tears that pressed against her lids. Suddenly losing it, she slid gasping to her knees, hands clutched to her chest as she finally gave in to the urge to sob. Jack wasn't normally the type to cry, but right now it all just seemed too much.

Moments later she stopped, taking a moment to pull herself mentally together, before she stood to splash her face with more water. Reaching for a piece of kitchen towel, she caught sight of her reflection in the window over the sink. The black sky behind turned it into a mirror, the stars shining through a low gathering of clouds. Her eyes stared back into a face drained of colour, hair flattened to her head by her bike helmet. She looked like a ghost. Flinging the towel at the window, she spun on her heel and marched into the bathroom. Turning the dial to hot, she undressed and huddled beneath the spray of the shower. Chills racked her, rippling through her slender frame, sending her teeth chattering and goose-bumps rising on her skin.

She'd seen death before, had experienced it face to face, but little could hold back the memories she'd tried so hard to forget. It wasn't as if she wasn't aware of their worth, more that she'd wanted to move on from them, to learn from her experience and use it to her best advantage.

She could lie to Imam, to Reg, to her friends at the Jester, but she couldn't lie to herself. Not when emotions battled so strong within that all she wanted was to escape and disappear. It was like an itch beneath her skin, a driving need to do more, _be more_ than who she was... a girl with no real future.

As a kid she'd seen more than her fair share of the galaxy, of the darkness it hid within its burning orbs of light and dried out husks of dead worlds. She'd had her life shattered and had rebuilt it around the structure of one man, but even he had let her down, even he had cracked and crumbled like an old stone pounded by the sea. By building him up to more than what he was, more than what he was capable of being (even giving) Jack had set herself up for a fall.

Stepping out of the shower, she wrapped herself tightly in a towel and wandered down the hall to her bedroom. After scrambling into clean clothes, she loosened the towel around her hair and began to comb it out in the mirror before her. The familiar smell of her shampoo was comforting, and for a moment she strayed to the idea of getting it cut. Her mind rebelled at the idea, refusing to stay on the matter, returning instead to the haunted look in Reg's eyes and the sickening stench of blood. His words haunted her, spinning around in her head as she desperately tried to make sense of the chaos.

Once again Jack found herself fighting the burn of tears and clenched her jaw tightly. She could pretend all she wanted, try and think about other things, but she knew the task before her desperately needed completing. Scowling, she stomped into the bathroom, needing her jeans so she could find what she was looking for.

The little piece of plastic looked so small and insignificant in her hand, but Jack was already aware of its worth- a man's life. In the harsh, white light of the bathroom it seemed obscene to imagine the price on the chip, but the evidence of it was staining her clothes scarlet.

Walking through into her tiny lounge, Jack slid into her seat before an ancient-looking computer. Wires reached out from it like tentacles, snaking across the room to burrow into the dusty corners. It hummed loudly as she switched it on, a spark flaring almost cheekily in the back. With a tap the loose connection was sorted before she finally relaxed into the chair, waiting impatiently for it to load. When it was ready she slid Reg's chip in and waited, belatedly realising it might be encrypted. The machine beeped, before the screen began to flicker with downloaded images and documents.

Slowly, Jack began to sift through it; the data making little sense until she spotted a connection that made her blood run cold.

'Species extracted from a planet situated in the M-344/G system – 'Hades,' must be kept in continuous darkness for current survival, suggestions to improve situation include...'

Jack had to stop as the words blurred before her eyes. She couldn't believe what she was reading. What the hell would anyone want with a species like that? Just thinking about it had her heart pounding in remembered fear. Ears ringing with the memories of their horrific screams, she managed to read on;

'Tests include cross-breeding...light therapy...nutrition deprivation...'

Fingers flying over her key board as she searched through more data, her mind spun as she wondered why anyone would want to mess around with cannibalistic predators.

Jack, more than anyone, knew of their ability to swoop through the air with deadly precision as well as their ferocious speed over open ground. Maybe that was what had killed Mary, a scientifically enhanced monster with a taste for human flesh...

Staring blankly at a neat diagram of a creature she'd never seen before, Jack wondered just how she was expected to put everything right and how _exactly_ she was supposed to find this Jethro Fletcher.

Shaking her head, she smiled wryly. The expression felt strange after crying so much. What had started out as such a normal day had suddenly changed into something dark and lethal...which certainly didn't explain why she felt so energetic and alive. It reminded her of how she used to feel when...stopping that thought she removed the chip and examined it, running her hand through her almost-dry hair as she leant back and stared at the dingy ceiling. Was she really ready for this?

It only took her a moment to decide.

Yes, she finally admitted to herself, yes she bloody was.


	6. The Reason

Riddick gazed out unseeing as he reclined in _his _chair, cold beer in hand. Fletcher was currently messing around in the kitchen, attempting to make up something edible.

_Chance would be a fine thing,_ mused Riddick darkly, taking another healthy swig.

Fletcher's footsteps echoed down the corridor before he appeared, his tread heavy. "You ain't got much, but I think I've managed to cobble together a sad excuse for a sandwich."

"Why didn't you use the replicator?" queried Riddick.

"Ha!" Fletcher spat "not on your nelly. I've worked on enough cruisers to see up close what crap goes into that. Wouldn't touch it with a barge pole." An odd creaking sound followed, suggesting he was leaning against a wall panel.

Riddick's answering growl was dark. "Can always go hungry..."

Fletcher swallowed, audibly. "Ah, you know, maybe I'll work myself up to using it."

Riddick chuckled, the noise somehow dark and menacing.

"Anyway, about this info I found..." Fletcher trailed off, distracted as he watched Riddick place his now-empty bottle on the floor. For the first time ever he looked...awkward.

"Yeah?" Riddick prompted roughly, aware to his bones of the searching silence.

"Well, erm, people have died you see and..." he paused as he searched for the right words.

"And you want me to know the risk?" Riddick rumbled, folding his arms. "Sweet," he drawled sarcastically, before running his hand over his face in frustration. "Cut the crap Fletch. What's all this shit about?"

Fletcher sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "D'ya remember me telling you about how I used to be involved in scientific supplies and shipments?"

Riddick frowned as he thought back. The memory was a little hazy, a little blurred around the edges, tainted from his time in the Slam, but still there.

"Yeah," he stated slowly, "weren't you messing with...?"

"That's not important now" Fletcher interrupted hastily "it's about my payments."

"Your...money?" Riddick's deep tone dripped with disbelief.

Fletcher shifted, boots creaking on the floor. "Look, I don't do anything for nothing. You know how it is. Something has gone awry this time and I... I really _need _that money."

Riddick regarded him stonily. In the deep quiet of the ship he could hear Fletcher's heart beat- and knew he was lying. It wasn't money he was after. Not really.

"Tanya still involved in the science side?" he asked casually.

Fletcher's silence spoke volumes. _Look who'd struck gold_.

"Been a few years since I saw her," he continued.

"This has nothing to do with..."

"I've warned you about lyin' to me Fletch. It ain't worth the risk. Trust me."

Fletcher mumbled something squeakily, sounded a lot like "ah, shit."

"So it is about a woman." Riddick tapped his fingers on his chair arm as he thought it out. He barked a laugh. "I ain't into this shit."

"Look," snapped Fletcher, "_you _owe me. Not the other way around."

"Better watch your step" Riddick growled menacingly, every muscle tense.

The sound of Fletcher taking a deep breath filled the room. "Sorry, it's just" frustration coloured his tone. "I've heard stuff, rumours you might say, and I want her out of there."

"Take it you've contacted her?"

"There's no answer. I've sent visual messages, emails, voice mails. Nada. It's got me worried."

Riddick laced his fingers before him, irritated beyond belief at his blindness. What action he wanted to take at this point was irrelevant, all feelers he could use to find out more, all dismissed at his weak position.

"Is that what was on those papers?" he rumbled finally.

"What, sorry?"

"Those papers you nicked. Was it 'bout Tanya?"

"I could show them to you if you want."

Riddick snarled. "Just fuckin' tell me."

An awkward silence filled the ship. "You know" started Fletcher hesitantly "something has been bugging me..."

"_Bugging_ you?" Riddick all-but snorted at the childish word.

"Oh for God's sake!" cried Fletcher, who appeared to grind his teeth.

"What?" the single word was growled, and hung heavily in the air.

"Why do I have to tell you, why can't you read it..?"

"Don't fuck with me..."

"Because you can't bloody _see_ it can you?" Adrenalin tainted the air as Fletcher finally gave in to the urge to tell all.

Riddick stood up so quickly, so fluidly, Fletcher barely had time to take his next breath before he was pinned with a shiv against his jugular.

"Ah, Riddick...?"

The sound of Fletcher's frantic heartbeat once again was clear to Riddick's ears. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." Riddick barely managed to get the words past his clenched teeth, before he dropped his hold and stepped away, frustration evident in every line.

"So...it is true and...I'm...right?" Disbelief laced his tone.

"You tell anyone, _ANYONE, _and I will gut you like a fucking pig."

Fletcher spluttered, "Wh...What? I need your help. I'm hardly going to shoot myself in the foot by knocking you off."

Riddick growl reverberated deep in his throat.

"Ok, so maybe that wasn't the best choice of words. Anyway," Fletcher cleared his throat awkwardly, "on those papers I discovered details of experiments, names of people involved...it was all hush, hush you know?"

"I can imagine" Riddick drawled dryly, checking the weight of his shiv.

"At first I thought maybe I could just sell it on, make a little coinage, but then I realised what it was about...the company, the planet. I realised I needed help. I was at a local bar when I heard a rumour of a cruiser flying in with state of the art appliances, under the name 'Devine Fire.' Didn't take me long to work out who it was and...Well, here I am. I realise _now_ that this ain't gonna be easy..."

"I'll plot the course," Riddick interrupted gruffly, running his finger tip up the blade to test the sharpness, "but I can't fly this baby in that unpredictable atmosphere." The words stuck in his throat, an admittance he could hardly stand to make. "I'll get her to the next star port by auto, but from there..."

"We'll need a pilot." Fletcher's blunt statement echoed hollowly in the room, his heart beat racing as he pointed out the weakness of such a dangerous man.

Riddick grunted an affirmative, slipping his shiv away, before placing his head in hands. "I'm gonna need another beer."


	7. Eyes Wide Shut

Jack was _not_ impressed. She'd managed to get herself to the Stanthian star port, which was a direct jump off planet-side, but now she found herself stranded. _Stranded!_ The crew she'd hitched a ride with had turned out to have rather lecherous ideas on their minds, and even with a few bloodied noses and split lips, they'd been rather hesitant to see her go. Now she found herself drowning her sorrows in a bar that looked like it should come under the health description of 'toxic.'

A grubby light flickered weakly, barely masking the smeared mirrors that hung on the walls, and casting shadows on the weary-looking pilots and dock workers who sat hunched at the few grimy tables and booths scattered throughout the room.

Jack glanced down at the glass in her hand and winced, not even wanting to contemplate the last time it had experienced a wash. "Eurgh," she groaned, pushing back a lock of hair that kept insisting on falling forward into her face, "This is what they mean when they say it couldn't get any worse." A dirty looking drunk pulled up the stool next to her and leered wonkily. "Ok, I think I lied."

"Want some company tonight darlin'?"

Jack rolled her eyes. "You know what? I think I'll be ok."

"Your loss" he slurred unsteadily, blinking at her blearily. The stench of stale beer and sweat rose off him in hideous waves, the reek revealing his lengthy stay at the bar.

Ignoring him, Jack glanced down the length of the bar. _Is this what I've come to? A dirty hell-hole like this? _Pushing the remains of her drink away from her, she slid from the stool and collided with a sleazy-looking guy who all-but knocked her flying.

"Oh I'm sorry!" he cried, seemingly apologetically, his hands steadying her, though lingering a shade too long. "Are you ok?" His pale green gaze flicked over her as his mouth quirked, "I didn't see you." His eyes said otherwise.

"I'm fine." She sent him a vague smile and went to step around him. _Jerk._

"Wait," he called "maybe I can buy you a drink? To apologise..."

"No, you're alright." She turned to go and found his hand closing around her elbow.

"Aw, don't be like that honey" his gaze turned hard as it slid over her again. "We could have some fun tonight." He stepped closer and she could feel his hot breath on her neck. _What was it with the men on this port?_

"I said, _no thank you" _she bit out, jerking herself free. "I'm not interested." Quickly she headed out the bar, where the lights had been turned low to replicate an evening planet-side. She had a moment's notice when she heard the door behind her open, before he tried to grab her again. Spinning, she pulled her fist back to let one fly, when suddenly her attacker was pinned to the wall by a man in dark clothing. He slammed the guy hard into the wall and grunted "the lady said no."

Jack's eyebrows flew at this description, and folded her arms to watch the spectacle. She could have handled this easily, but hey, if someone else wanted to get dirty, why not let them?

After a brief scuffle the other bloke sloped off, casting a dirty look her way, yet leaving her 'rescuer' panting heavily and spitting blood. Eventually, he glanced at her as though in expectation, an expression on his face she couldn't identify.

"Oh no, don't thank me!" he finally said, a mocking tone to his voice. "It was nothing. Really."

Jack looked at him in disbelief. "Did I ask you to step in and get your butt kicked? I think _not_."

"That's all the thanks I get?" He wiped some blood off his chin. "Well, you're a real charmer." He studied her a moment, taking in her bedraggled appearance with a practised air.

"The names Fletch" he finally managed "with you being?"

Jack eyed him speculatively. "Keira." No way was she getting caught up with anything funny.

"Keira huh? That's kinda pretty. So _Keira,_ what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dump like this?"

She swallowed, her mind spinning as she contemplated what to tell him. "I'm looking for a ship enroute to the East Faria Nebula. A guy at the dock told me to come here."

"Well that was obviously a mistake; you must have pissed him off. This place is a total dive. Still, it's not all bad – you've met me."

Jack didn't laugh.

"Listen," he continued, "this might sound odd, but I don't suppose you can pilot?"

For a split second she gazed at him, before allowing a slow smile to cross her lips. "Well, actually..."

Thirty minutes later she was wondering if she'd made the right decision. Fletch was leading her across the far-side of the docking port, towards a rather tired looking cruiser, with phaser burns scarring the hull and a heavily battered ramp, which lowered slowly at their approach.

"It's a two-man crew I'm afraid..."he tailed off as they boarded, obviously thinking details through. "The other guy is...Rick. He's the Captain. Me? I'm just the general dogsbody. Now with Rick, just be...on your guard . He's alright, just...well, I'm sure you'll get it."

"What do you mean?" Jack questioned worriedly as she followed him deeper into the ship.

"I'm sure you'll settle in alright." He continued, as if he hadn't heard. "The cockpit is just down there, to your left. I'm afraid I've got to finish unloading the supplies, but feel free to have a look around. You'll need this." He thrust something into her hands, which she frowned at in the gloom.

"Wait," Jack turned back to find Fletcher had disappeared into the near darkness. "Great," she muttered, glancing at the shadowed corridor that stretched before her, "just what I love. Pitch black."

Shuffling forward slowly, she kept one hand stretched out in front of her, trying to forget the reasons why it made her pulse hammer in her ears. It wasn't as if any of those creatures stalked her in _this_ darkness...Cursing, she found the door, faintly illuminated around the frame.

"It really is _totally_ pitch in here..." Jack muttered, stumbling into the darkness of the cockpit. "Where the hell are all the lights?"

Glancing around, she frowned as she noticed no glowing manual switch point.

"Right," she declared quietly, "here we go. Lights on." She waited but nothing happened. Tried again. "Lights?" Putting her hands on her hips she sighed in frustration, before stepping back – and all but jumped out of her skin as she collided with a body, their hands clamping down on her shoulders and thrusting her away.

"The lights don't work in here," a voice rumbled, sending chills running down her back as her past and present collided in a flash of burning silver.

"_But I don't want you to go!" she'd wailed, wrapping her arms tightly about his waist. "Please don't Ridd ..." her words had caught in her throat as she'd caught his silver gaze._

"_You'll do better without me kid. Remember that." He'd untangled himself, nodded at Imam who'd been standing next to Jack, and then turned and disappeared into the fast moving crowd that flowed about them at the busy port._

_She'd never seen him again – 'til now._

"You're the pilot Fletcher has hired." It was a statement of fact that rumbled like thunder as she struggled to work out how she wanted to handle this. Did he not recognise her? It _had_ been 7 years since they'd last met, but still...

"You must be Rick," she finally managed, her mouth as dry as that nightmare planet he'd rescued her from all those years ago. She waited for him to reply, maybe something like "_Kid, we both know I ain't ever been a Rick and I ain't gonna start now..."_

He remained silent, but she sensed him circle her in the darkness. The only sound was her breathing and pounding heart.

"You flown before?"

The question shook her, unleashing a flood of memories she'd rather forget.

"_You've flown before" she'd accused as they left the dark planet far behind them. _

_Riddick had glanced at her, eyes a bright silver in the gloom, before he'd barked a laugh. "Kid, I've been flyin' since I can remember."_

"_Could you...could you teach me?" She'd been hesitant, wary, and afraid he was going to snarl at her in violent fury. Instead, he'd leant back in his chair and shrugged "sure Kid." She'd hardly believed how easy it had been. The lessons that had followed had been anything but. _

"_Kid! Easy on the clutch." He'd snapped. "This baby don't need a lot of juice, keep it light...gently, gently..." his voice had rumbled through her and her hand had started to shake. "Keep it steady Jack, this ship's hull is all that's between us and the atmosphere outside."_

The memory faded, and she was back to the present, to the darkness a heavy cloak about her.

"Just because I'm young doesn't mean I'm inexperienced!" she snapped finally, her nerves betraying her. Heat flooded her cheeks at the unintentional innuendo.

Riddick chuckled darkly, "Aw baby, you set yourself up for that one." His presence becoming evident behind her and she shuddered, before flushing again, closing her eyes in embarrassment.

"You sure you don't need any pointers?"His voice was low and husky, a stark contrast to any tone she'd heard from him before.

"I'll be fine, thank you." She replied a little stuffily, turning away.

The demon in the dark chuckled again, his footsteps suddenly audible as he left. "Remember, I did offer."

She stared after him for a few minutes, vainly trying to make out any sort of shape in the gloom, before finally remembering the object she still held. Frowning, she glanced pointlessly down, running her hand over it, a faint smile coming to her lips as she realised what it was.

A _flash_light against the dark.

_Finally, some luck._

A/ N Well, I didn't want to make it too easy now, did I? Hope this was worth the wait...


	8. Dark Cage

The scent enthralled his senses, tempting him beyond belief, promising both pleasure and relief from all constraints...

"God damn it!" The cause of his distraction cursed loudly below his feet, followed by a loud clang, breaking his train of thought.

"You all right down there?" Riddick finally condescended to ask, after he'd smothered his chuckle. From what he could now smell, Keira had turned the small leak of oil in the engine room into a right 'gusher.' It helped to clear his head as the chemical stench over-powered the captivating fragrance coming off her skin.

"What?" He imagined she must have glanced up at him through the grate, before she answered through gritted teeth. "Nah thanks, I can manage." A muffled shriek followed. He didn't need eyes to know when someone had just got a face-full of oil.

Counting his steps forward, Riddick found himself at the edge of the grate that led into the belly of the cruiser, where Keira was currently struggling with one of the connections. Kneeling down, he felt for the top rung of the ladder, before turning and making his way smoothly down. Like the rest of his ship, he knew it well. Stepping confidently forward, he headed towards the source of muttered curses and metal banging. He was pretty sure she wasn't aware of his presence, as even with his disability he moved cat quiet. "This is managing is it?" he rumbled.

Keira, who was struggling in vain to tighten the bolt, shrieked and whirled, spraying him as well as herself, with more oil. Jaw clenching, Riddick wiped it from his face and folded his arms across his chest as he waited for her to reply.

"Well, actually, it is" Keira snapped defensively. "The stupid bloody thing is stuck tight and no matter what I do..." Reaching around her, Riddick stretched his arm out towards the sound of the heavy leak. Oil trickled quickly down his arm as, with one flick of his wrist, he sorted the loose connection. The silence that followed was scorching. Even though he couldn't see, it wasn't hard for Riddick to imagine the glare she would be directing at him.

"All you had to do was ask."

Was that her teeth grinding he could hear?

"I would have done it" she finally managed.

Riddick tilted his head and regarded her with a smirk.

"I would! It's just...I'm a pilot not an engineer!" He heard a band snap, as if she was retying her hair and was more than a little frustrated. "Fletch sent me down here and made it sound so easy. 'Just tighten that Keira' was what he said, not 'attempt to tighten it and get a face-full of oil at the same time!'" She stopped, evidently realising she was nearly ranting.

"Next time" Riddick rumbled "don't listen to Fletch. I'll deal with the mechanics." For a moment he wondered if he'd insulted her, but then she said "yeah, I guess you're right." She walked past him and began to climb the ladder "guess you've got to use those muscles for something."

Her comment startled a bark of laughter from him that took him entirely by surprise. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Not unless he counted his time with the kid, with _Jack. _She'd cracked him up with her cutting remarks and blunt views on the world, but that was a long time ago. Who knew what she was up to now?

"Hey, Ri...ick? You down there?" Fletch's voice echoed strangely from above, cutting into his reverie.

"Yeah," he rumbled deeply "problem?"

An odd scuffling sound followed, which turned out to be Fletch climbing clumsily down the ladder.

"Not really...well, sorta..."

Riddick growled impatiently.

"We're getting close." Fletch finally managed nervously, "and uh, there's only one more port now before we reach the East Faria Nebula. If we re-fuel when we're actually there, well, they'll expect _paperwork." _He said the word like it tasted bad. "They're really up on security. What with the lab site and stuff."

"So, you're sayin' we won't have enough fuel to last there and back?" Riddick's voice was dangerously low.

"Um, yeah?" Admitted Fletch sheepishly.

"Why the fuck did you not think to tank up at the last port?" His snarl echoed in the narrow confines of the chamber, muscles rippling as anger surged through him. He _hated _this. Hated being dependent on someone else.

"I didn't realise..."

"That's not fuckin' good enough. That won't save our arses when the shit hits the fan. We'll be stranded because of you. Some dumb idiot who put us all at risk..." Riddick swung away from him as his temper escalated.

"Everything alright down there?" Keira's voice sounded worried as she called down.

"Fine" Riddick grunted, wishing he could vent his frustration. Taking a deep calming breath, he instructed Fletch to stop briefly at the next port. He probably could have just told Keira directly, but feeling like he was, it probably wouldn't be a good thing – especially with the way her scent played havoc with his senses.

Pushing past Fletch, he climbed back up the ladder and made his way to his quarters. His door slid open at his command and he went straight into the bathroom. Turning the shower on first, he stripped as he waited for the water to heat. It wasn't as good as one planet-side, as stored water here tended to end up with a metallic taint, but if you used a good gel it wasn't a problem. Stepping beneath the spray, Riddick braced himself before it. Realising, belatedly, that his goggles were still on, he yanked them off and dropped them on the floor outside the cubicle. Turning his face up to the spray, he felt the water begin to wash away the oil that was smeared over him. He chuckled for a moment as he replayed Keira's shriek in his head. _Women_. He sobered as, opening his eyes wide, he stared blindly about him, at the blankness that surrounded him. Wishing vainly this shower was enough to heal him.

He had to keep his goggles on pretty much all the time now, because he knew his condition was worsening. The skin around his eyes felt puffy and tender, almost like a black eye. He could only imagine what it looked like. An unwanted sign of weakness. The Doc had already told him his eyes were no longer their regular silver; they had darkened, taking on a bluish tinge that revealed his disability.

_It was just so fuckin' frustrating..._His fist punched the cubicle wall as his anger surged again. He couldn't help it. For once he truly felt like the animal they all called him. His emotions were spiralling out of control, his beast snarling on its ever unravelling leash. He could see it was fraying, was coming apart at the seams, but without his eyes he felt trapped in a cage of darkness. There was no one else but him, and his primitive side, his animal side, and what it wanted him to do was protect itself and destroy anyone who came into contact with them. Logically, Riddick was still man enough to know that this wasn't the way to go about it. If he could just hold on a little longer, the cure could be found, administrated, and he could get back to his life as a man living everyday as it came. It was just, with Keira's arrival, everything had got worse. Her very presence tested his control.

He was desperate to get to Feren, to find the cure and be on his way. Except now he found himself burdened with a distressed lab geek who wanted to contact his girlfriend, and a woman whose scent alone was enough to drive him crazy. He was sure she had a story to tell too. No right-minded single woman hopped on a cruiser with two unknown men, to pilot to a place that anyone-with-a-brain knew to be off limits. Unless, of course, she had an agenda of her own, with her own reasons for wanting in. That was another thought to keep his mind busy, to stop it contemplating the restrictions of the shadowed cage that surrounded it. Although, who was Keira really? She could pilot, was willing to get them through the star storms that were reputed to take place frequently in the East Faria Nebula, yet there was a hesitance about her, an innocence, that drew him like a lodestone. Just who was she? His most burning question was now, however, was he man enough to stay away from her?

**A/N. Apologies for the late update! Real life got in the way and well, held me up completely. Looking forward to the reviews though – they encourage me to keep going! ;)**


	9. Blur of Stars

Jack stared out at the stars that flashed so brightly past the viewing window. The rest of the ship was in darkness, reflecting the time of day for the crew. It was past midnight and both Riddick and Fletch had retired. She had decided to stay up and plot the course continuing on from the next star port, but was finding herself to be too easily distracted by memories from her past. Sitting in the pilot's chair, it was hard to ignore the elephant in the room, the reason she was here in the first place; that little info chip that was burning a veritable hole in her pocket. Pulling it out, she examined it broodingly in the shadows.

Questions and fears ran through her head as she stared down at it, spinning in her fingers. Reg had died for this. Was it really worth so much? She wasn't even sure what she could achieve if she did find this Jethro Fletcher. What, in fact, should she expect, to just hand it over and walk away? It jarred her to even consider that. It went against everything she believed in, but after witnessing some of the information that it contained, she had to admit that fear was now a major factor in her decision of how she was to act. If she hadn't read about the scientific tests they were conducting on the creatures from _that_ planet, then she had to admit she wouldn't be feeling this sense of bone-chilling fear that rendered her weak and helpless at the thought of them.

"You're up late." The deep rumble startled her, breaking her train of thought, causing her to spin around quickly in her chair and shove the chip back into her pocket. Riddick lounged casually against the doorframe, a barely perceptible shadow in the darkness.

"I was...plotting the course to the East Faria..."

"Didn't seem like that to me" he interrupted. "You ok?"

Jack looked down at her hands, biting her lip as she tried desperately to work out what to say to him. When she was a kid, trying desperately to survive on _that_ planet she'd always imagined that Riddick would be able to solve any problem, but she'd learnt that wasn't true. He couldn't save himself, so why should she be any different?

"Fine" she sighed, smiling weakly at him. She suddenly wished she could see his eyes, and found herself blurting out "when are you going to take them off, your goggles I mean?"

"I'm not."

Jack frowned at the lie. He'd delivered his reply in a no-nonsense don't-even-bother-asking-questions tone, but she couldn't help herself.

"What do you mean? You're not?"

His muscles rippled as he shrugged, his face set. Finding her nerve, Jack stood and made her way to the door. Halting before him, she tipped her head back to look at him. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing you need to know." He replied softly, tension crackling between them before he moved, slipping back into the shadows as silent as a ghost, leaving Jack with another burning question to answer. Just what was Riddick keeping from her?

Sitting back down with a weary sigh, Jack pulled her hair up into a ponytail and shunted the chair forward so she could log back into the control panel. Pulling up the star charts, she began to _finally_ plot the course.

By the time she finished her eyes felt gritty from lack of sleep, and she couldn't wait to fall onto her bunk, even if its mattress resembled a concrete slab. Stumbling to the replicator, she requested a fruit juice, draining it in one gulp when it materialised, before making her way to her room. The door slid open at her request, revealing the sheet she'd left in a tangle and slipping off the bunk. Ignoring the mess, she slid the band out of hair and changed quickly, hastily tucking the sheet back in as she climbed up. She lay there awhile, gazing blindly at the dark ceiling above her. The constant gentle hum of the ship was her only comfort. It eventually soothed her into a deep but restless sleep, one where her once bright white dreams were twisted into dark shadowed nightmares and stars whirled above in a dizzying, unidentifiable blur.


	10. Trust and Tension

Riddick gritted his teeth as they finally docked. Although he wasn't in any position to criticise Keira's technique, he couldn't stop from wincing as she gently bumped his cruiser against the port.

"Nice landing!" he heard Fletch crow, and Riddick found himself growling as he heard Keira's pleased "thanks."

Stretching, joints popping, he ambled over to the door, which slid open before he activated the panel. He knew Keira was there before she spoke, her scent calling to him, tempting him, waking every cell in his body. His muscles tensed and something inside urged him to just take her and...

"Hey Rick, we're all ready to go. Anything else we need 'sides fuel?"

Her bright chatty tone reminded him of the nurse and he snapped at her unnecessarily "not at the minute."

A moment of silent passed, and he almost wished he could see her face... Then she spoke again, a darker edge to her tone "right. Fletch and I will it sort it all. You can just stay here and..."He felt her darkling glance. "_Stew_." Her steps echoed down the corridor as she stormed away.

"Stew?" he muttered incredulously, unable to believe her choice of words. "Stew?" He'd hardly spoken at all and yet she was obviously pissed at him. _Women._

Pulling off his goggles, he rubbed his hand gently over his eyes. Today they felt even worse than usual, pain radiating out towards the back of his skull. Each day that passed only increased his worry as his condition worsened. This delay to tank up was testing his patience. Just thinking about Fletch's stupidity had his hackles rising, made his more primitive side snap more savagely on its fast-fraying leash.

Rolling his shoulders, Riddick made his way to the replicator. Asking for a coffee (black, no sugar) he waited impatiently, carefully putting his goggles back on, before the drink finally appeared with a soft whirr. Taking a swig, he cursed. The stuff tasted pretty vile, but then the caffeine kick was better than nothing.

A deep humming started up, sending heavy vibrations throughout the cruiser. Tanking up wouldn't take too long at this rate, so he decided to head down to the cargo bay and work out in the gym. That, at least, would take some of the edge off his temper and maybe soothe the beast.

It felt like only moments had passed, his body just reaching the stage where his muscles felt warmed and ready, when suddenly the ramp began to open and he heard heavy footsteps rush in overhead.

"Fletch?" Striding confidently through the cruiser, Riddick headed for the engine room. "Keira?"

"Rick! We've gotta move. Quick!" Keira's voice had him turning towards the cockpit, where he could hear her scrambling madly to get into her chair.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice a dangerously low rumble.

"Ask him!" Spat Keira and a shuffling sound to his left had him suddenly pinning Fletch up against the wall.

"What the fuck did you do?" He growled, squeezing his neck so hard that the man gasped helplessly.

"You might wanna let him breathe, and then he can tell you." Keira commented sharply, swiftly starting up the engine and tapping instructions into the control pad.

Releasing Fletch suddenly, a rumble started deep within Riddick.

"There's no need to growl at me – I was just trying to help" Keira continued calmly, all panic soothed in the face of her controls.

Fletch gasped like a fish as he slid nearly noiselessly down the wall. "Bloody hell! Are you trying to kill me?"

"Tell me what is going on and I won't have to," Riddick countered, each word uttered in a tone that left no argument.

"Well, it wasn't really my fault, I mean..."

"Fletch, stop being such a lying bastard." The cruiser took off with a sudden jerk. Maybe Keira wasn't as detached as she appeared. "I can tell him if you haven't the balls..."

Fletch jumped in quickly "I was talking to some guys at the port whilst we tanked. Just chattin' about random crap, when one says 'have you heard what's going down on Feren?' so I shrugged and said 'no,' and then he went on to say..." He paused awkwardly, as if afraid.

"To say what?"

"That there were some weird lab experiments going on and then..."

"He said 'what kind?' before telling them we were heading that way." Keira added sweetly, turning the cruiser so sharply that Fletch stumbled into Riddick, who stood immovable as rock.

"You told them _what?"_ Rather than raise his voice, Riddick's voice dropped to a barely perceptible growl as he shoved him roughly away.

"Not _exactly_ like that, _Keira_" drawled Fletch angrily which left Riddick in little doubt that he was shooting daggers her way.

Gritting his teeth so hard that his jaw cracked, the pain behind his eyes throbbing worse than ever, Riddick visualised driving his shiv in deep, just to achieve _some _satisfaction and stop this stupid squabbling.

"So now we have the ruddy planetary guards after us," continued Keira, cursing as she swung the cruiser hard into a defensive manoeuvre, "because of course everyone knows it's off limits. 'Cept this half-wit, who blurts it out at the first opportunity."

"Like I said, I didn't..." The cruiser shuddered suddenly and something exploded loudly on the console. "Shit!" he cried, "they're using fuckin' phasers on us!"

"Yeah," Keira muttered "you seriously pissed them off." A moment of tense silence passed before she spoke again "looks like we're going down and going down _hard." _

"Going down? As in..."

"When we land" Keira cut in sharply. "It won't be with any finesse, but hopefully it will be mostly in one piece."

"Hopefully?" Uttered Fletch nervously, and Riddick could easily imagine him wringing his hands. "Mostly?"

"Look," Keira snapped "that last phaser burn has just completely messed up my control panel. There is no way I'm going to be able to properly control our descent."

Riddick snarled wordlessly at Fletch as he strode over to the pilot's chair. Gripping the seat tightly he leant down to Keira and asked quietly "have you got the landing line?" The door behind him slid open as Fletch exited the cockpit, heading in a rush for the corridor as a strange whining filled the air.

He felt her breath on his face as she turned to him and said "just about. Fortunately we're not far off from Feren. Look." Riddick tensed as he wondered whether to explain... "See this here." Keira continued blithely, completely unaware of the indecision and worry that swept through him. "That's a star storm, and we're heading straight for it."

"We could skirt around it..." panted Fletch, reappearing with a stench of oil after dealing the problem.

"Yes, but" Keira added, "if we risk it, we could dodge the guards, maybe even lose them."

"So you're saying we _should_ risk it. In this old girl?" Disbelief coloured his tone as his breathing settled. "Those guards will be in the latest models..."

"She can make it, there's no reason why not."

Riddick felt his brows rise. Looked like Keira was pretty adamant about this and he was surprised to actually feel the weight of the risk they were taking. It was a new, if not entirely, unwelcome sensation. Free hand tightening to a fist, he locked his jaw and tried vainly to think it through.

Fletch spoke for him, cutting bluntly to the chase, "but are you good enough to get us through this Keira?"

Riddick waited for her to answer, wondering if she had the arrogance to say exactly what he thought he already knew.

"I can do it. I was taught by the best." He felt her turn to him and lean closer, her scent rising temptingly off her skin as she addressed him, "trust me." Her hair brushed his cheek as she flicked it over her shoulder.

The words fell into the void of tension that had suddenly appeared before them, one that hid his fears and where, deep in the shadows, his primitive side prowled, just waiting to be unleashed.

Pulling back, he slid away, putting as much space between him and temptation as physically possible. He wasn't interested in complicating things by getting involved with someone who had an agenda of their own. Quite frankly, all he was interested in was landing on Feren and getting the antidote for his eye condition, because being blind just wasn't cutting it.

Another phaser burst shook the cruiser, sending such chaotic vibrations across the hull that Fletch staggered drunkenly across the cockpit once more.

"Fine," Riddick finally said "you get us through the storm and landed, but I'm telling you now Keira," her chair creaked and he imagined that she'd turned her chair towards him, "I'm trusting you, and trust..." he paused to shake his head, "ain't something I do easily."

**A/N Sorry about the delay! Struggled a bit with this one, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated... **


	11. Star Storm

"I don't like this. I don't like this at all," muttered Jack, anxiously scanning what little information her panel was providing her. The last phaser hit had all-but completely fucked the navigation unit, and there was no way in hell she could land the cruiser in any sense of style. "Least we'll land at all," she decided, shunting her chair further forward. She'd been trained by the best after all, even if the man himself had no idea who she really was.

Stars whirled around them in a veritable 'storm,' as they had been termed by some bygone explorer. They were more like asteroids, aside from the fact that they shimmered and glowed in such blinding hues that many pilots simply could not cope with the mesmerising chaos that they caused. It was still unclear as to what they were exactly, but what scientists did know was that instruments tended to go haywire with all the radiation and electricity whirling around, meaning that flying auto-pilot was a no no.

Jack was beginning to regret how confidently she'd told Riddick she could do this, but with him and Fletch struggling to hold the cruiser together in the engine room, she decided she was allowed to indulge in her fears a little; like the fact the flashing colours were making her feel nauseous, that they hadn't fully fuelled up, so who knew how they'd get off Feren when it came to it? and that she _really _wasn't sure she could do this.

"Keira?" Fletch's voice came crackling over the radio and she answered as quickly as she could. "Yes?" Jerking the cruiser sharply to the left, she missed an azure star by inches.

"Shit, what the hell are you doing up there?"

Rolling her eyes, Jack bit back her first retort and answered sarcastically "oh you know, pickin' daisies. The usual."

"Ha de ha" came the reply, with Riddick chuckling in the background.

"Is that a bear I hear choking?" she quipped, a smile breaking across her face for the first time in an age.

"Can it Keira." Riddick growled down the line, sending shivers coursing down her spine. "Tell us what's happenin' up top."

Swerving again, she threw her hands in front of her face as white sparks erupted in a blinding flash across one of the panels. "Fuck!"

"Keira? What the hell...!" Fletch's voice came over garbled and broken as electricity surged.

"The stars are messing up my instruments" she spat, hoping they could hear her "and the phaser damage is the fuckin' cherry on top!"

Frowning, she hunched back down into her chair and began to fly through the storm in earnest. No way were some planetary guards taking her down, nor were some rainbow coloured freakin' stars either. Ignoring the complaints coming over the radio (from just Fletch, unsurprisingly) she continued to duck, dive, weave and wind her way through the rainbow confusion that flashed brightly past her viewing window.

"Hey, how's it lookin'?" Glancing over her shoulder, Jack nodded grimly as Riddick lounged in the doorway, seemingly unaffected by the violent movements of the cruiser.

"Don't distract me," she muttered, keeping her eyes peeled as she flew acrobatically through the storm.

"Not tryin' to," he rumbled, "just wanna know, what's happenin'?"

Jack rolled her eyes. Why did people insist on asking stupid questions? "We're. Going. Down." She enunciated slowly, sarcasm all-but dripping from the words. "These stars? They're just making it that much better, you know?" She bit her tongue from calling him something she knew she'd later regret.

"Fletch is keeping it together in the engine room, but fuel levels are droppin' fast."

"I have to keep moving like this," Jack snapped. "Sorry, Mr Fuel-Conserver."

Riddick's growl was his only comment.

Ignoring him, Jack's heart began to race as she finally glimpsed a stretch of clear _starless _sky. "Hallelujah" she muttered grimly, aiming straight for it. The planetary guards were long gone, lost in the rainbow eruption of stars. Behind her, she heard the door slide open and then shut, Riddick's footsteps inaudible as always.

As they cleared the star storm, it was suddenly easy to perceive the strange white-looking mist that cloaked the fast-looming planet in mystery. Jack knew they were clouds, but somehow they didn't look quite right. Maybe it was the strange colours that shimmered in their depths, or the shades of darkness that swam through in wide ribbons, but it sent a shiver of unease through her. Alarms started to activate and flash blood-red across a panel. They were approaching too fast and there was nothing Jack could do about it.

"Rate of descent beyond known limits. Deploy lower air brakes now." The automated emergency message had her clenching her teeth and she slammed her fist down hard on a button to silence it. "I know!" she growled out, palms sweaty as the cruiser began to plough through the upper atmosphere of the planet. The message repeated itself numerous times until Jack saw red. "Would you _shut the fuck up_!" Hammering at the button, the voice turned into a strange gargle before cutting out completely.

"Keira? What the hell is going on?" Fletch's voice crackled over the radio.

"We've lost the bloody air-brakes and we're dropping like a stone. Our centre of gravity is totally off... it ain't gonna be pretty!"

Scowling determinedly, Jack punched the code that made the crash shutters open, allowing for a wider view through the main screen. Cloud strata swept past like floor-lights on an out of control elevator, highlighting their descent in garish rainbow hues, before they suddenly burst out of the cloud bank, bestowing them with a glimpse of dense green vegetation that stretched out as far as the eye could see.

"Keira? Keira! How's it lookin'?" Fletch's voice came through garbled and barely distinguishable, as Jack booted a console into co-operating with a request. "Piece of shit! Tell me the rate of descent!"

The automated voice suddenly returned loud and clear, counting down in a cold methodical manner, "60 meters...50...40...30..."

"Fletch, Ri...ck, brace yourselves!"

A crack started to fork its way loudly across the main screen under the extreme pressure, obscuring Jack's view even as Fletch squawked in her ear, "what the shit was that? Keira!"

Too stunned to answer, Jack watched with sick fascination as the tiny windscreen crack spread further across the glass, fracturing into a thousand spider webs that somehow still held. Sunlight flared blindingly through the damaged screen, sending rays that shone like diamonds burning white hot, until all that was left of the outside world was a mosaic of faint jade.

Bracing herself in her chair, Jack pulled the safety straps on tight. She couldn't see how she was going to survive this in one piece, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to try.

The voice continued to count down, "20...10..."

"IMPACT!" Jack screamed, unable to stop herself from stating the obvious as the cruiser hit the ground with a bone shattering crash, causing the damaged windscreen to implode, showering her with shards of thick glass. Icy cold air hurricaned in and billowed about her as the cruiser gauged a deep furrow through the earth in their unceremonious landing.

The crash was like nothing Jack had ever experienced, at least, not when conscious. Her teeth were rattled violently in her head and every bone in her body felt like it was being shaken right out of place. Keeping her eyes shut tight, all she could hear was the wind as it whistled loudly past her ears. It occurred to her then that she was experiencing exactly what Fry had, all those years ago on the _Hunter Gratzner_, and it made her grit her jaw a little tighter; pull her arms a little closer about her head.

When they finally stopped, the silence was deafening, eerie even. Her ears were ringing with it. Slowly, as her hearing returned, she noticed a strangle crackling and whistling sound – radio static. When she finally opened her eyes she found herself hanging out of her chair at an almost impossible angle, yet she couldn't even sense it – she was so disorientated. The cruiser's nose was stuck deep into the earth and through the gaping hole where-once the viewing screen was, she could see tufts of rich green grass and sandy soil at pilot-eye level. Tugging at the release cord, she cursed and turned the air blue as dawning realisation hit her. She was stuck, dangling on the harness like a damned marionette.

Meanwhile, strange noises had begun to clatter above the jagged empty frame of the windscreen as Jack frantically pulled at the ties that bound her. If the earth started to fall in, she knew it wouldn't take much to bury her alive, but no matter how hard she tugged at her harness the safety tab wouldn't release. The force of the crash had jammed it in tight and she couldn't reach her boot to pull out her knife... With a groan, the sandy soil started to seep in through the window as the nose of the poor battered 'Devine Fire' slipped even deeper into the ground.

Choking back a sob, Jack struggled vainly to free herself. "Rick! Fletch! Somebody, _anybody_...I'm still alive!" The way most of the consoles and panels had caved in on impact told Jack she was lucky to be, but maybe neither of the guys expected that. "HELP!"

Suddenly, the sound of screaming metal erupted above her, sending a shaft of bright sunlight streaking down. Sweat dripped in her eyes as she craned her head to see...anyone...anything...but instead, a deep shadow stretched across the yawning opening like a shroud of death. The metal was pulled back even further with a blood-curdling shriek that had Jack wincing, before a hand was stretched down to her and a familiar voice rumbled accusingly,

"You said you could pilot."

Laughing weakly in relief, Jack shook her head, feeling almost lightheaded at the sight of Riddick's trademark smirk as she admitted "I say a lot of things, haven't you realised that?"

**A/N. And so the plot thickens...In a good way, or bad? Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Silent Jungle

Crouching beside the battered carcass of his once-faithful cruiser, Riddick took a handful of the sandy soil and allowed it to sift through his fingers. Perhaps to Fletch and Keira it looked like he was testing to see which way the wind was blowing, but without his eyes all he could do was check the scents it stirred and the texture of the dirt itself.

"I need my data panel." Keira's statement distracted him from his musings. He and Fletch had hauled her out of the wreck, but it looked as though one of them would need to go back in.

"Well, I ain't gonna be the one goin' back in there and..." the petulant tone of Fletch sent a ripple of annoyance through him.

"Go get it for her Fletch," he rumbled, head tilted to catch a strange scent that carried weakly on the breeze.

"What? Are you serious? I could die..."

Riddick's jaw locked as he waited with one brow raised for him to finish his sentence.

"On second thoughts, maybe being crushed to death is preferable to being knifed in the guts..."

Keira chuckled darkly and Riddick heard her swish her hair, as if she'd flicked it over her shoulder.

The odd scent whispered past Riddick again and his hand crept to his shiv. It was elusively familiar and so damned annoying in turn. He could feel the wind gusting through the surrounding foliage; hear it rustle through, and yet... It wasn't _just _the wind he could hear. There was a hungry, ferocious crackling, a low roaring in the far distance that impinged on his senses and made him stand up slowly, and turn towards where he could hear Fletch muttering about 'slave labour' and Keira instructing him to 'move faster.'

"Have you got it yet?" Keira asked impatiently.

"Got what?" called Fletch, his voice echoing oddly from within the cruiser, as Keira lowered him in.

"The panel" Riddick replied gruffly, every muscle tense as the scent grew stronger.

"Hang on, one sec." A faint scuffle was heard. "A little more rope Keira darling."A fast whizzing noise filled the air, followed by an angry grunt. "Not that much!"

"Call me 'darling' again and I _will_ drop you on your arse."

Riddick chuckled despite himself.

"Yeah, you would find that funny" Fletch muttered loudly "'it's not you dangling in a pit that could cave any minute."

"Stop being so dramatic," Sighed Keira, her tone suggesting she was rolling her eyes at his whining.

"Dramatic!" Mumbled Fletch sourly, before crying out in relief, "got it! Now, haul me outta here!"

Riddick could hear Keira hoisting Fletch out of the cruiser and contemplated helping her before that scent distracted him again.

"We need to go" he muttered, as the wind blew up and sent the trees roaring again. "Keira, Fletch get your arses in gear. We need to move. _Now."_

"But wait...Rick, don't you want to try and salvage something from her?" Keira's question had his hackles rising and he snapped at her. "I said fuckin' _move! _We don't have time for this shit."

"What, exactly" asked Fletch delicately, extracting himself noisily from his rope sling "are we running from?"

The silence that followed was only interrupted by the wind that was still gusting about them.

"Who said anything about running away?" Riddick growled. "Maybe it's something we're running _too"_

"Like what?" queried Fletch, seemingly unaware of the tight fists that Riddick's hands had formed.

"Like safety" stated Keira, sounding distracted. Riddick felt her move suddenly, as if she was swiping the air. "Um, do you guys know what this is? It looks a bit like...snow."

"Snow!" scoffed Fletch, who silenced abruptly. "Blimey Charlie, that ain't snow that's..."

"Ash" finished Riddick darkly, head tilting as he started to feel it settle softly on his skin.

Tipping his head back he scented the air again. A strange tang was carrying on the wind. He shuddered as memories from his past rose up and flashed before him. Screams rang in his ears as shadows clawed at weakly flickering lights...

"Rick?"

Tilting his head, Riddick acknowledged Keira's prompt and stated slowly "something's burning; people, bush and ..."he inhaled again "chemicals." He took a moment to listen and heard, far away to his left, amongst the ruffling of trees, a heavy crackling. Somewhere, flames were devouring something whole. Somewhere, another beast was undeniably hungry.

"We're going to run away from it aren't we?" asked Fletch tentatively. "I mean, only a fool would start towards it..." He tailed off as Riddick turned away from him and gestured Keira and him to go forward – in the direction of the flames. "Right, this makes complete sense. _Of course." _Stomping through the heavy foliage he continued to grumble along to himself.

"They might need help" stated Keira sharply, "right Rick?"

"They might have a ship" he growled out, listening for the others footfalls so he had an idea where to step. His thoughts raced as he tried to work out just what a building was doing in the middle of such a dense jungle.

"But if they needed it, we'd help right? It's what people do..."

"I know one thing" he rumbled blackly "I ain't 'people'."

"You can't say that..."

"Listen, I can say whatever I want and right now I'm saying we go this way. Alright?"

"Fine" Keira spat, "whatever you say, _Captain."_

Silence fell over them, fraught with tension as they continued to struggle through. Riddick was soon covered with faint scratches from the low hanging branches that barred their way.

The ferocious roar of the fire grew louder as they headed deeper into the jungle. It was eerily silent. No creatures called or scuttled in the trees that grew so thickly and lushly along their way.

"Is anyone else a little freaked out by this?" announced Fletch randomly, nearly tripping over an outstretched root.

"Over what?" Muttered Keira, sounding bored and weary.

"That we're currently heading towards the fire, not away from it? That there's nothing living here, except these trees?"

Riddick growled warningly, his temper tested by Fletch's attitude. Suddenly, he stopped, leaving the other two walking on without him.

"Wait," he rumbled "both of you. Stop. Now."

"What?" cried Fletch, halting abruptly. "What is it now?"

Ignoring them, Keira's footsteps continued.

"I said 'stop' Keira" growled Riddick, anger evident in his tone.

A moment passed, in which he could hear a close rustling of branches, and then suddenly she spoke. "Oh God." He heard her swallow. "Rick, Fletch, I think you need to see this."

Fletch moved noisily towards her and cursed. Loudly.

"Bloody hell Keira, where the hell have you landed us?" A strange clanging noise followed, as if he'd struck something. "Do I even want to know why there is a _chain link_ fence here, in the middle of freakin' _nowhere_?"

Riddick accepted the description without outwardly acknowledging it. "How far does it go?" he asked, withdrawing his shivs from their sheaths and feigning examining their blades.

"It... doesn't."

"What do you mean?" he rumbled, his voice dangerously low.

"Further along its been, sort of, torn in half...the rest is just...a mess." Her voice ended in a low murmur as she shifted uneasily on the soft soil.

"What I want to know" Fletch interrupted "is not what it's doing here, but why."

"What d'ya mean?" asked Keira, uncertainty colouring her tone.

"_I mean, _was it to keep something in... or to keep it out?"

This, for once, was such an intelligent observation from him that it silenced the group. Riddick found himself glancing around warily, even though his eyes were still useless. His other senses, heightened by his disability, unfurled and stretched even further as he returned to the previous reason he had stopped them. They were being stalked.

"Don't move" he muttered, reverting to statue-like stillness.

"Huh?" grunted Fletch. His pulse rocketed, loud enough for Riddick to hear. "Is there something out there?"

"They've been nose-open ever since we left" Riddick finally rumbled. "The fire is throwing them off, but they're not far now. Somewhere to the east of us."

"You tell us this now?" Fletch whined, reeking of fear.

"I caught the scent earlier," he shrugged, muscles rippling. "Figured the fire would cloak us completely." He flipped a shiv over in his hand. "They're better than I thought." His tone suggested surprise and a shade of admiration. These were beasts he could understand.

Tilting his head he caught a waft of Keira's scent, adrenalin spiked and tinged with the faintest trace of fear. Why wasn't she completely petrified? What had she possibly faced that had set her up for a situation like this?

A fraught moment passed before Keira spoke, her voice calm and steady. "So, what do you suggest we do?"

Riddick barked a laugh and re-adjusted his goggles. "How do you feel about running?"

**A/N And so it goes on... Dare you tell me what you think? (I really would love to know!) **

**Big THANKIES to everyone who has reviewed, story-alerted etc, so far. Your support means a lot!**


	13. The SlipUp

"Run?" It wasn't a word Jack would have ever associated with Riddick. She glanced across at him, but his face was set and hard, seemingly avoiding her gaze. Fletch was gaping, obviously shocked beyond belief at what had just been said.

"Ready?" Riddick rumbled finally, ignoring the tense atmosphere and coolly sheathing his shivs.

"Ladies first" gestured Fletch, a smirk playing on his lips as he waved Jack to go down the faint path ahead. The savaged fence leaned wonkily to her left as she darted down the track, doing her best to avoid the low hanging branches. The air was quite humid, making it harder to breathe. Fletch panted loudly behind her, but Riddick was silent as a ghost. She couldn't even hear his footsteps.

The smoke began to get thicker, coiling and swirling heavily through the dense jungle as they raced along. Sweat prickled along her hairline and an icy chill slid down her spine as a sense of foreboding swept through her.

Whatever was stalking them was frighteningly silent.

The smoke thickened further, stinging Jack's eyes and forcing her to run with her arm across her face. It was very difficult to breathe, and soon all but Riddick were coughing. The heat started to flow through the smoke and they could hear the fire crackling and roaring hungrily.

"Rick!" Jack called, "we're nearly on top of the fire. Do you really want us to continue?" Glancing back behind her, she stopped, waiting to hear his response. Loping upside her, Riddick seemed to survey the fury before him. Finally he spoke, "a little further." Jack arched a brow in disbelief, eyes tearing from the smoke.

Rushing on, Jack cursed Riddick to the fiery pits of hell. Sparks were starting to float on the air, and embers smouldered in the depths of the foliage. Sweat glistened on her skin and dampened her shirt to her back. Fletch's face was flushed cherry-red, only Riddick remained untouched, a few streaks of ash marring his perfection.

Within moments, they'd reached the fire that blazed away along the trail. Jack stood there a moment, head pounding as she desperately tried to draw a breath. Suddenly, she noticed something that was vaguely revealed in the billowing smoke, Fletch all but running her down as he raced up behind her.

"Shit, sorry!" he cried, going into a coughing fit.

Riddick appeared like a dense shadow behind him. "What is it?" he growled out impatiently.

"I think, I mean, it looks as though..."

"What?"

"That there's a building somewhere behind this fire, but that can't be right...can it?"

Disturbingly Riddick began to laugh, causing Fletch to glance at him warily.

"It's a fuckin' barrier" he chuckled, tipping his head up to the dark sky.

"What?" she croaked. "I don't understand."

Riddick shook his head, "the fire is a replacement of the fence."

Fletch began to cough, his breath coming in gasps as the smoke thickened.

"We need to get out of here" Jack said quickly, casting him a look of concern.

"I'll say" gasped Fletch, clutching a hand to his chest. Suddenly, a blood-chilling inhuman cry ripped through the fog of smoke. It was answered by another, then another, before the very air seemed to ring with it.

"We need to move" rumbled Riddick.

"Oh man" cried Fletch, his voice shaking. Grabbing his arm, Jack literally hauled him through the flames. Now they were closer, they could see that the fire was contained and burnt in a series of long troughs that overlapped each other. They looked as though, once upon a time, they'd been fancy flower beds in an ornate design. The smoke was worse than ever, the heat almost unbearable, but Jack believed in Riddick. She had done since she was a little girl and she realised now that, even after all these years, nothing had really changed.

Racing ahead, Jack saw the fuzzy shape of the building begin to clarify, revealing itself to be a boxy-looking white building with large windows and two sets of glass double doors. One set was open, hanging awkwardly on their hinges with the glass smashed and shattered on the floor on the brick steps before it. The other windows fared little better. Although intact, they showed spider webs of cracks, as though great force had been used on them. Jack wondered whether it was from something trying to get out, or to get _in_.

Still pulling Fletch along, with Riddick a silent shadow behind, Jack all-but dived through the doors, sliding across the steel grey carpet and slamming into the desk opposite. She just had enough time to turn back and look for Riddick before, out of the blue; a stream of phaser fire shot over her head and caught him right in the shoulder. It flung him violently back into a concrete column, where he slid, without a sound, to the floor. The phaser fire continued for a split second longer, shooting past him and into the wall of flame that burnt outside. Muffled snarls and shrieks were heard, before the eventually faded away into the noise of the fire.

Losing all common sense, Jack rushed across to Riddick, tears blurring her vision as she searched frantically for a pulse. Blood oozed from his shoulder, dripping from his side onto the carpet. She could hardly believe he'd failed to avoid the shot. He was always one step ahead. How could this have happened?

"Riddick?" she whispered anxiously, ripping off her shirt and screwing it into a ball. Underneath she was wearing a black vest top that clung to her like a second skin. Pushing the mass hard against his shoulder, she saw his lips move and leant closer. "What is it?"

Suddenly, she was forced to the floor as he swept his good arm across her. Her gun was in his hand and pointing at something behind her head.

"Put the fuckin' phaser down," he snarled. Jack shivered. A pissed off Riddick was someone you did not mess with.

"Who are you?" the voice caused Jack to start with surprise. It was a woman's tones, well-spoken and educated. Turning her head slightly she glimpsed the edge of a grubby white lab coat. "What are you doing here? Where are the others?"

"That's a lotta questions" drawled a familiar voice, revealing Fletch to be standing by the desk with his own gun in hand, pointed at the stranger. His hand shook slightly as he used the desk to prop him up. "Why don't you go first, without the gun? Just who are _you?" _

Sitting up, Jack watched as the woman lowered her gun slowly and surveyed them all seriously from behind steel-framed glasses. She glanced past them, to where the flames burnt continuously outside. "Not here" she finally said. "Come with me." She cast Riddick a calculating look. "Can he stand?"

Jack looked back at Riddick to find his attention solely fixed on her. A chill ran down her spine at what he'd do to her if he knew she'd been lying to him about who she was all this time.

"Can you?" she asked quietly. He nodded, grimacing slightly as he used the wall to push himself up.

"You got a regen mac here?" he asked, his voice deep and gravelly.

"Yes," the woman replied, "this way. Quickly."

Turning, she led them past the desk, where a sign hung lopsidedly on the wall proclaiming 'Reception.' A door stood open to the side, blocked by rubble and office debris, which she easily navigated as they headed deeper into the building.

Slowly, their guide began to speak, her voice hoarse from little use. "My name is Melody Carlton, I'm a scientist here, or at least I _was_." She pushed a panel on a wall and a door slid back, revealing a large, bright room with cluttered work stations and strange things floating in tanks and vials. On one side was a large cage that took up a whole wall.

"I've been on my own here for two weeks awaiting pick-up, but you don't look like any rescue team I've ever seen."

"Lady, you shot at us and then you say you were waiting for someone to rescue you? Why the hell did you open fire?" Fletch's tone revealed his disbelief.

"Incidentally," she continued, as if he'd never spoken, "I am sorry that I shot you, but those things could have followed you through the line of defence." This, she addressed to Riddick, who was standing at a sink, sluicing water across his shoulder to clean the wound. Jack hovered at his side, the regen mac in her hand. It was a small hand held device with a laser that disinfected injuries and encouraged skin regeneration.

"I've had worse" were the only words he uttered as he ran the regen mac over the injury, both sterilising and sealing the damaged flesh.

Melody nodded, as if it was what she expected.

Jack found herself lingering by Riddick's side as Fletch continued to chat to the scientist. "Are you ok?" she asked, keeping her voice low and her body turned away from the others. She knew Riddick well enough to know he'd never reveal a weakness to someone he didn't trust. He tilted his head slightly, acknowledging she'd spoken but not actually speaking. "You hit that wall pretty hard."

"You think I'd tell you something different? Why, 'cause you've worked out who I am?" A smirk crossed his lips as he placed the regen mac on back on the counter. He leant closer, his breath feathering across her cheek as he rumbled deeply "think again darlin'." Without another word, he crossed the room to where Fletch was still talking heatedly to Melody.

Jack hugged her arms across her chest, as if in some way it could hold back the odd feeling of rejection that was shuddering through her. Why should it matter that he didn't trust her? What had she expected? He still had no idea who she was, and what frightened her more was what he would do when he did.

**A/N. Wow, the reviews for the previous ch. really blew me away - so I'm hopeful this one has lived up to expectations! ;)**


	14. Open Lies

Standing with Melody and Fletch, Riddick did his best to ignore Keira's gaze, which was burning a hole right between his shoulder blades. What did it matter if she knew who he really was? What did he care? He needed no one but himself.

"So," he heard Fletch say "as I said before, I'm Fletch. This is Rick, our fearless leader and the gal over there's Keira. We crashed in the jungle, completely obliterating our cruiser..."

"_That _was not my fault," added Keira archly. "I distinctly remember you being the one to piss off the planetary guards."

"Wait," interrupted Melody. "I can see you're not a rescue team, but are you honestly telling me that you have no ship? No way to escape this place?"

The silence that followed was awkward as Fletch scrambled for a reassuring reply. Riddick, with no such qualms, stated baldly "yeah. Changes everything doesn't it?"

Fletch swallowed loudly, his sweat permeating the air as his nerves grew. He began to speak cautiously, as though aware of Melody's fragile state. "You say the others were supposed to come back for you as soon as they got help. Have you maybe thought that they, well, didn't make it?"

"No" Melody replied adamantly, "they wouldn't do that. They promised me..." Suddenly her voice faltered, "don't touch that!"

Riddick heard something glass drop and roll across the floor, before Keira cried "I didn't mean..."

"Just don't touch _anything"_ the other woman stated sharply, causing Riddick's hackles to rise. "Please" she finally amended, as though aware of the sudden tension in the room.

"What is this place?" Keira asked quietly, and he heard her cross the room towards them. "I can see it's a laboratory, but what were you doing here?"

Melody shifted uncomfortably, as if these were some questions she'd hoped they'd never ask. "It's a place of experimentation ..." She trailed off as if ashamed to continue.

"On what?" asked Fletch curiously.

"You have to understand," she said quickly "it was purely a research-based study. They were never to have been released anywhere, for any reason. It was all supposed to be under controlled supervision."

"They?" echoed Keira.

"Released?" added Fletch nervously.

Riddick fought the scowl that wanted to cross his features. "Just what are you talking about?" His gravelly rumble effectively silenced the others.

"The creatures that were stalking you in the jungle..."

"They're _your creations?"_ Disbelief was evident in Keira's tone.

"It's not what you think. We didn't go out of our way to intentionally make them like that, it just...happened. With the modifications we made to their DNA, the tests we put them through, I realise now it was inevitable that this...this _catastrophe_ would happen."

A fraught silence filled the room as everyone's minds raced with the possibilities of just what was hunting them outside.

"I've seen something like this before" Keira whispered softly, a strange drumming ringing through the room, as though she was tapping an object with her finger. "I recognise the diagrams." She began to rifle noisily through her pockets. "I've got it on me, wait a sec..." Suddenly she announced triumphantly, "here! I was told to give it to a man called Jethro Fletcher, but I didn't get very far with that."

A low masculine chortle followed. "Well, honey why didn't you just say so?"

"What?" Keira muttered, disbelief rippling through her voice.

Riddick tried to hide his reaction as Fletch announced cockily, "that's me. Jethro Fletcher, but everyone just calls me Fletch for short. Makes life a lot easier."

"You have got to be kidding me. Why would he want me to give _you_ this?"

"Nice vote of confidence there," he drawled sarcastically, "but you didn't say _who_ told you to give it to me."

Riddick heard Keira swallow before she replied "Reg." Her voice was the barest wisp of sound.

"Reg?" Fletch repeated, "shit, what is the old man into now?"

Riddick, tuned into Keira's reactions, heard her heart begin to race as she uttered "he's...dead."

Something clattered across the counter as Fletch stumbled suddenly.

"Wait," Melody interrupted. "What are you doing with one of our research chips? These aren't supposed to leave the site."

"What do I care?"Snapped Fletch angrily, "I've just been told my bloody Father is dead."

"Oh Fletch" Keira whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Something dangerous and dark stirred in Riddick at her sympathetic tone. At the emotion she was showing for _another man._ The pain behind his eyes blazed as the beast within him roared.

"No one has answered my question," ground out Melody, completely indifferent to the situation.

"I don't know!" spat Keira angrily, "can't you see Fletch is upset?"

"But..." the scientist began again.

"For God's sake," Keira snapped, "fine! Reg was a regular at a bar where I worked..." She went on to explain exactly how she'd met him and what had happened on that dark, bloody night. She didn't go into how she felt about it, but Riddick could hear it clearly in her voice.

"So, he survived the jungle?" Riddick pointed out, wanting to distract the others from Keira, who was starting to sound upset. The tense situation was causing the pain in his eyes to increase to such a level, that he knew he would soon have problems concentrating.

"Evidently" stated Melody, "now, I'm going to put this in and see what information was stolen."

Keira snorted at the unsubtle dig.

The sound of a computer booting up filled the room, before the chip was put in and the noise of her fingers flying over the keys followed.

"It all seems pretty normal..." she muttered, sounding distracted as she read through the information.

"Wait," uttered Fletch "let me have a look." He took over and began to type something before he suddenly cursed. "There's another layer to this. It's encrypted."

"What?" queried Keira, "it can't be. I ran it through my system and nothing cropped up."

"It wouldn't. Not unless you knew what you were looking for." His tone was sharp and cutting. "Now, if I just...Cor blimey! Would you look at that!"

Riddick ground his teeth. It was so frustrating not being able to bloody see.

"That's impossible...I mean, that's..." muttered Fletch confusedly.

"Exactly what they said _wouldn't _happen" Melody cried, slamming her hand down on the counter. "No government was supposed to be involved. I had the agreement of the managing director..."

"Wait, wait a minute. What are you saying?" Keira sounded puzzled. "That this was supposed to happen? Those..._creatures_, were _supposed_ to be capable of tracking and...killing people?"

"Those bastards!" spat Melody, surprising them all with her vehemence. "They used us! Used our talents and our...our _passions _against us."

"Wow, 'passions' huh? Isn't that a bit intense?" Fletch's comment had Riddick growling at his stupidity. "I was only saying," he added, a bit sulkily.

"As interesting as this," drawled Riddick slowly, his voice deep and rumbling. "I think we should be more worried about the things themselves, outside." He felt Keira's gaze on him and resisted the urge to say something.

"Before, when the others escaped, how did they do it?" he continued, fighting a grimace as the ache in his eyes began to plague him worse than before. His heightened stress levels certainly weren't helping the situation. He couldn't stop the wince that crossed his features at the next wave of pain. Putting his hand to his face, he adjusted his goggles slightly, in the hope it would lessen the pressure. It was a small hope.

"What's wrong with you?"

He heard Melody clatter closer and instinctively backed away.

"Nothin'" he growled "I'm fine."

"I know pain when I see it" she replied "just let me..."He felt her fingers brush his face and he reacted in a blur. Quickly grabbing her wrist and forcing it down to her side, he spun her around with his shiv at her throat. "Don't touch me," he breathed, a dangerous rumble building in his chest. "It's none of your business."

"She just wants to help you." Keira's voice soothed him enough to release the scientist, though none too gently.

"I'm fine" he growled out ferociously from between clenched teeth.

"I don't believe you" she replied softly. He sensed her move closer and cursed.

"If you don't want Melody to see, then just...let me" the plea was gentle on her lips, slipping easily past his defences.

He shuddered, before he acquiesced, slipping his goggles from his eyes. Her low gasp echoed around the room.

Riddick wanted to drop his head, shield his weakness, but he made himself keep it tilted at an arrogant angle. As if it was enough to keep them all away. To show them that, with or without his eyes, he could still take them all.

"I've seen this before" Melody whispered quietly and he heard her begin to step hesitantly closer again. "It's a reaction caused by a chemical spray we developed for the military."

"I thought you didn't work for the government?" asked Fletch.

"We don't now, but we did about three years ago." She took a deep breath. "It's made from the Augen Orchid. A dangerous plant hybrid. I believe it's a combination of the _Excoecaria Agallocha and the little known Shroud Orchid. It produces a lethal toxin that, when absorbed in the skin or sprayed in the eyes, has a debilitating affect on the victim. Skin shows signs of severe_ burning, inflammation and blistering, whilst the eyes..." her voice dropped as she realized the seriousness of the situation, "well, generally they are the worse affected. Sometimes the loss of sight is permanent."

"Hang on a sec, what are you saying?" Keira's voice sounded convincingly worried. "What do youmean _'the loss of sight is permanent.' _He's not blind." She touched Riddick's arm, laughing weakly "tell her you're not blind. Go on."

Riddick turned towards her, wishing he could read the look flowing across her features.

"All this time?" she finally managed, sounding shocked. "All this time and you never said a thing? You stupid, self-sacrificing bastard_!"_

"Keira, come on..." he started.

"Don't you 'Keira' me. Why the _hell_ did you not say something? God, I realise your arrogance knows no bounds, but really..."

A snarl erupted from Riddick's lips. He might be blind, but he wasn't defenceless. "Watch yourself. There's only so much of your dramatic shit I can take."

"If I could interrupt?" The scholarly tone distracted both Keira and Riddick from their heated argument, as Melody continued coolly, "I believe I may be able to help."

"A doc did tell me the antidote was on this planet. Do you have it here?" Desperation laced his tone as he turned towards her.

"I don't know if I can cure you" she admitted quietly, "but I will try." Riddick waited, knowing more was coming. "I need your word though, that you will help me get out of here. There are people who need to know what's going on."

"You have his word," uttered Keira quickly "do what you can to help him."

A tense silence followed as Melody made noises that suggested she was going through cupboards, opening and shutting doors. "Hmmm, it doesn't look like..." she seemed to think about it. "Oh, wait a minute, it's refrigerated isn't it?" The question appeared to be rhetorical and she carried on muttering to herself as her footsteps headed around the room. It obviously didn't take much to distract this scientist from the beasts that hunted them outside.

Riddick felt Keira leave, her scent drifting across him as she stepped away. He wanted to grab her arm, to look into her face and tell her that it wasn't supposed to be like this. He wasn't supposed to be a burden, he was supposed to be the strong one, the one with no weakness or defect, but he couldn't. He was a blind animal who had lost his humanity a long time ago, and now had only the beast within to keep him strong.

"Fletch?" Riddick finally ground out, struggling to hold it together as the pain increased ten-fold. "I need you to find out how the others got away and if there's a cruiser or skiff around here somewhere." He took a deep steadying breath, "we need to get off this planet – and soon."


	15. Claustrophobic

The glaring white walls of the lab seemed to be closing in on Jack, looming up on all sides as she braced herself against the bars of the cage that stretched across one end of the room. Being stuck in an enclosed space, with no clear way of escape and monsters outside wanting to hunt them down, brought many old memories back to life and made her feel like a powerless, incompetent child again. She'd thought she'd left that all behind, back when Riddick had dropped her on Helion Prime, but it was all coming back now. Suddenly all her fears were real again, staring her in the face and thirsting for her blood.

Before her, Riddick reclined stiffly in a chair, Melody close beside him. She was talking to him quietly, her voice not quite carrying over the steady hum of the computer. Images still flickered over the screen, diagrams and photographs, colour and black and white. They showed the monsters that haunted her dreams, but there were subtle differences. Their skin colours ranged from greys, greens and rusty reds, whilst some of their heads were smaller, their eyes more central on their faces. The once life-saving blind spot, which Riddick had used to full advantage, had been bred out in some, the nose ridge completely obliterated and their 'hammer-head' shape lost in others with the genetic tampering.

"Do you think it will work?" Jack glanced across as Fletch joined her at the bars, interrupting her thoughts. His eyes were narrowed as he watched Melody inject Riddick with something. Ignoring his question she asked, arching a brow, "shouldn't you be checking out the facility?"

He waved his hand dismissively. "Come off it. The guy is about to take a hit of some shit which will probably knock him on his arse. How can he expect to go anywhere? Nah, I'll sit and wait for a bit."

"You'll be in the shitter" she commented, surveying her battered boots.

He shrugged, "I can take him."

Jack laughed, she couldn't help it. The concept was ridiculous.

"You don't think I can?" He asked, disbelief making his eyes wide.

"I know you can't." She snickered and looked away. Remembering others who had been stupid enough to take on the big man, and who had lost...badly.

"What makes you so sure?" She shook her head, pushing herself away from the bars and heading over to where Riddick reclined alone. Melody was on the other side of the room now, searching through a cabinet.

The sudden roar that echoed outside took them all by surprise, as did the strange screeches and cries that followed. Something slammed into the door across the room, causing it to shudder slightly as the lights began to flicker over head.

Melody cursed, hurrying over clutching a cloth in one hand and a small vial of a clear yellow substance in the other. "They've got into the wiring, I wondered if they would."

Jack frowned, "what do you mean, '_you wondered?' _You're making out like they're intelligent or something..."

"Oh shit" Fletch breathed, causing both Melody and Jack to turn and look at him. He was scanning through the chip again and, when he felt their eyes on him, he looked up. His face was wan and all-but drained of colour. "They are."

Riddick shifted restlessly on the chair, his muscles rippling. "We don't have much time then," he bit out, pain making his teeth clench silently.

Melody nodded and turned to Jack, "Keira, I need you to hold this for me." She lifted a fluid bag and gestured her to take it. "I need you to keep an eye on him as this goes in."

"Fine, but why can't you?" She watched concernedly as Riddick winced when another wave of pain rolled through him. Melody continued to calmly insert a line.

"I need to sort out a salve for the eyes. If I put it on this cloth, I'm pretty sure if I lay it across them it'll be absorbed through the lids..." she tailed off as she thought it through.

"Ok" Jack drawled slowly, glancing down at Riddick and flinching as she was caught in his clouded gaze. He'd removed his goggles and his eyes were the colour of a violet stormy sky, power rippling and sparking in their depths as they gazed unblinkingly up at her. She'd always loved his eyes, their clear silvery depths that seemed at odd with his shadowed personality, but now they were purplish in their hue and disturbing in their blankness. Their sharpness and intensity was gone, they were out of focus, lost almost.

"I hope she knows what she's doing. Otherwise I'll be fucked for life," he rumbled, startling her. For a moment she'd been miles away.

"I think she does," she finally managed, her throat dry. Feeling awkward, she shifted slightly beside him, her arm beginning to ache as she held the bag aloft.

"I can do that" he said abruptly.

"Do what?"

"Hold that thing. Wouldn't be the first time."

"No, uh, Melody told _me_ too." She closed her eyes at the lameness of her reply, before sneaking a peek at him to discover a smirk hovering around his lips.

"Sure, whatever."

An awkward silence passed. The gentle drip, drip, drips of the fluid the only interruption. Eventually he spoke. "Where's Fletch? I need to know the ship situation."

Just then another vicious roar rang out, echoing in the corridors outside the lab, sending a shiver of fear through her. "They can't get in here, can they?" she found herself asking, though knowing there was little point. Without his sight, how could Riddick tell at all? Surprisingly, he answered. "Labs like this are pretty much large bomb shelters. Ain't much gonna get into this fucker."

Jack found herself nodding then, realising he couldn't see, went to speak but was interrupted by him stiffening in pain. His eyes flared even brighter, before he closed them tightly again.

"Riddick?" she whispered, squeezing his shoulder with her free hand. "You ok?"

Melody reappeared with gloves and a pair of clear safety glasses. Putting them on, she got Jack to hold the vial as she prepared herself.

"Right" she said, as she came beside Riddick. "I'm going to lay this cloth across your eyes, add a few drops of the antidote and then, well, we'll have to wait and see..."

Something slammed into the door across the room again, causing a crack to skate towards the ceiling, where the lights were starting to die out completely.

"They know we're here, don't they?" queried Jack nervously, gripping Riddick's shoulder again unconsciously. His hand came up and brushed it off, his fingers calloused and rough.

"Yeah, they do" he growled quietly, muscles locking as Melody finally laid the cloth across his eyes and began to add drops from the vial to it.

"Not much we can do about it though, is there?" Fletch announced, watching avidly as the fluid began to seep across the white cloth, staining it buttercup yellow. "I mean, what with Rick having this treatment and all."

Jack turned and glared at him, stress making her waspish as she snapped "piss off Fletch, go and scout around. You might actually find something useful."

"There's no way I'm going out there," he gestured, face flushing in fear.

"You're a hacker aren't you?" He nodded, eyeing her warily. "Well, go and hack the bloody system then and see if there's anything sky-worthy here. We need to get off this rock."

She turned her back on him in disgust and looked at Riddick. He'd become a marble statue on his chair. His chest barely moved as Melody checked his vitals.

Melody shot her a look and Jack felt white cold fear flash through her. This was Riddick, the man who could take on anyone, anything and survive. Surely some poisonous plant wasn't going to take him down?

"It's only been a few minutes" she croaked, her throat bone dry. She touched his arm, felt the strong muscles that layered over the bone. "Just a few minutes," she repeated.

Melody swallowed and nodded, "it's just..."

"Just what?" Jack snapped.

"Normally the patient doesn't lose consciousness in the process. Not with this poison. They remain awake or they...they..."

"You're lying" Jack stated, her voice hard. "Why are you lying?"

"Keira, please, I'm not." She gestured at her pleadingly. "I've never seen a case like this one before. It could be that the reaction is different."

Jack suddenly realised how she was acting, like she cared about Riddick, like he mattered to her. She shook her head and stepped away, leaving Melody to hover over him as she went and checked on Fletch. He was hunched over a console on the other side of the lab.

"All this weird shit freaks me right out" he commented, his eyes fixed on the screen as he hacked the security system. Above him, on shelves, odd jelly-like things floated in neatly labelled jars.

Jack made a noise that sounded like she agreed, before she asked a question that she'd not only been wondering for a while, but would also take her mind off Riddick and his condition.

"Fletch, why are you here? Why did you want to come to Feren at all?"

He glanced up at her then, a serious look on his face that sent a chill right through her.

"Fletch?" she said, a little worriedly, a frown creasing her brow.

"Not right now Keira" he muttered, looking back at the screen. "Some things are just not worth the hassle."

"But..."

"Keira, I need you!" Melody called. "Keira! I need you..._now_!"


	16. Escape Tactics

The first thing Riddick felt as he returned to reality, was that every muscle he possessed ached, as if it had been clenched tightly in agony for the past few hours. A cool cloth was lying over his eyes, and an odd scent greeted his nose. It was lemony and fresh - strangely soothing. Whilst he'd been aware of Keira, Melody and Fletch around him, he'd been somewhere else. Somewhere cool, where swirls of lilac mist curled around him and the sky above was cloudy and lit by the occasional flash of lightning. It had been both familiar and restful. He'd been able to see everything, and that fact was a real relief – maybe Melody's antidote had worked.

Shifting slightly, he realised he was sitting up, resting against a cool, metal panel that had ridges that were digging into his spine. Groaning quietly, he moved again, only for him to slide with a muffled thump to the floor.

"Riddick, you ok?" The scent of vanilla and warm spices wafted in the air as Keira leant over him. Her voice sounded tight and anxious.

"Where are we?" he croaked, his throat dry as a desert, his eyes clenched shut with the damp cloth still across them.

Strange noises ripped through the air, ruining the silence, rattling up the panels and over head.

"What the fuck?" He sat up suddenly, hands instinctively going to his shivs. Without thinking he opened his eyes wide, dislodging the cloth so that it fell to the floor. Around him, the walls seemed to ripple, the colour one he had no name for, as his eyes strained to work.

"No, you mustn't use your eyes!" cried Melody, her hand coming across his face with the cloth. "They need to rest, to adjust to the..."

Riddick shoved her out the way. "Quiet, I need to listen."

He felt Keira shuffle closer, her hand grabbing his arm. "We had to leave the lab, had to abandon it. They broke through the door, but we managed to escape through a wall panel. We're in the walls now, but it won't take long for them to find us..."

A scrabbling noise echoed down through the confined space where they were. Slowly, a strange rumbling growl vibrated the very air about them.

"They're close" Keira whispered, a thread of fear running through her voice.

It wasn't the first time that everything had gone to shit, Riddick reflected as he rolled his shoulders in preparation of a fight. They were too numerous to count or even remember. Resigned, he suddenly realised something, "where's Fletch?"

There was an awkward silence as if both Keira and Melody were struggling to find something to say.

"Tell me. _Now_." His final word was a vicious growl.

"He left us." Keira's voice was low and hesitant as she quickly explained. "When we realised they were going to come through the door, Melody and I decided that the only safe bet was to get out. Fletch was on the computer, typing away and we...well, we thought he would follow us."

"You're saying that he _didn't_?" Riddick's tone rumbled with disbelief.

"Yeah," Keira whispered, "we moved you and when I went back for him he had gone."A furious roar rang out. "Shit, I really think we need to move."

"Wait," Riddick insisted calmly "just wait." He put his hands to his face, ignoring Melody as she grabbed his arm, and removed the cloth from his eyes. Blinking, he cast his gaze across the narrow space, doing his best to adjust to the colours that swirled across his vision once more.

"You really shouldn't be doing that" insisted Melody softly.

Riddick locked his jaw as she pricked his temper, but chose to ignore it. "The only way we're going to get out of here, is if I can see" he growled, "somethin' I ain't gonna do with my eyes covered." He knew he sounded arrogant, knew it would irritate the crap out of Keira, but right now he couldn't give a shit.

"Fine," Melody spat back, "but do not come crying to me if you are permanently blinded."

Riddick snorted, his muscles relaxing as his vision stabilised and both Melody and Keira's faces swam into focus. He stared at them silently for a minute, a frown crossing his brow as his gaze locked on Keira. He blinked once, then twice, recognition rippling through him. Raking her with his gaze, he took in the little girl he'd once known, all grown up and ready for anything. That didn't stop him rebuking her.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

Another roar tore through the air, sounding even closer than before, claws scrabbling on the metal panelling as another creature invaded their momentary sanctuary.

The little-girl-he'd-once-known stared at him wordlessly, her face blank with shock before she uttered incredulously, "you're gonna rip into me now?"

Shaking his head, Riddick barked a laugh, earning a confused glance from Melody. She finally spoke, "um, I don't know what's going on, but we really, _really _need to get a move on."

Riddick growled darkly at her as he unsheathed his shivs, readying himself for the task ahead. As he did so he asked casually, "so, are you Keira or Jack now?" He cast her a glance as she pulled a gun from her waistband. Melody, he noticed, had retrieved her gun from earlier.

"I found a weapons locker," she revealed, her teeth flashing white in the gloom. Looking down to check her weapon she continued, "but I guess, with you, I feel more like Jack. Keira," she shrugged ruefully, "she was my protection."

Riddick nodded and began to move down the narrow tunnel that existed between the walls, mulling over what she had said. Keira _was_ Jack. Keira, the woman who seemed so unpredictable, so secretive, was the one person he'd never truly managed to forget. Somehow, she'd effected him all those years ago, making him question , making him want more than what a guy like he should...Now, here she was, in front of him. He'd thought if they'd ever met again he would view her as a sister, but the feelings he'd been having had been anything but brotherly.

Jack (it jarred to think of her that way) was cat-quiet behind him, but Melody was staggering along, stumbling over the uneven flooring. Far behind them, with a disturbing clicking and shuffling, came the creatures. They were being cautious, but Riddick knew it wouldn't be long before they chased them down. Minutes seemed to drag by like hours as they continued into the gloom. A weak light flooded in from the panels over head from some sort of safety system.

Halting at an intersection, he lifted a finger to his lips. Both women nodded, freezing as they all listened with rapt attention. Sweat shone on all their faces in the weak light and dark smudges covered them from the filth that had collected over the years. Rumbling quietly, he asked Melody if she had any idea where they were. She bit her lip and glanced about her, as if for inspiration. Slowly, she nodded and stepped quickly towards him, sliding past Jack who was close behind him.

"I think we're near the storage rooms" she whispered.

"And beyond that?" queried Jack, wiping her arm across her face.

"A docking platform, but there aren't any ships left. Not any working ones anyway."

Jack leant against a panel and laughed, albeit weakly. "We are fucking screwed."

Riddick shot her a look. "Do you trust me Jack?"

She frowned, her eyes narrowing slightly as she measured his words. "You know I do." Her tone softened, "I always have."

"Then trust me on this – we're getting out of here."

A deep roar rumbled through the walls. "They know we're here," muttered Melody, "they're intelligent. First, they'll herd us somewhere we can't escape and then they'll hunt us down and kill us." Fear was making her babble.

Jack arched a brow, "well that's comforting."

Riddick ignored her scepticism, choosing instead to focus on something that Melody had said. "Not any working ships, Melody? Thought you said there weren't any here."

"I really don't feel comfortable staying here," Melody stated anxiously "can we move on please?"

Riddick flipped one shiv and caught it deftly, "first, a plan, then we move." He caught Jack's gaze, "they're still a way back."

"There's a ship, an old cruiser in the mechanics hanger. We use it for shuttling the creatures about. It broke down a while ago, something to do with the filters or something."

Jack shook her head, "we don't have time for that sorta job."

"It's our best bet" Riddick finally managed, running through the options in his head.

"Are you crazy? What are you planning to do? Just waltz out there into the open and cross the bay to the hanger?" Anger made her eyes flare hotly as she continued "then there's the fact that we have to do the repair without getting munched on..." She stopped off as the panelling beside her suddenly burst open and threw her across the corridor as something ploughed into it. "Oh my God..." The creature rammed again, ripping a gaping hole in the metal with an angry screech, loud enough to have Melody throwing her hands over her ears and crying "oh please don't let me die. Oh please don't let me die."

Wires were torn from their settings and sparks flew as plaster and dust came crashing in. The creature leapt over the carnage, skidding to a halt as it finally came upon its prey, a frightening intelligence burning in its gaze. Beyond it, numerous others skulked in the flickering light, dark shadows swirling in the dust and rubble. From the dust still-settling in the ruined corridor, came a trio of the prowling creatures, eyes glinting with a savage intensity as they growled and snarled at each other.

A heartbeat of silence passed as the dominant creature measured them, debris still clinging to it from where it had demolished the wall. Suddenly it threw back its great head, sleeker than that of the monsters on Hades with eyes set forward on a tawny grey skull, and bellowed - loudly. It was a cry of challenge, of certain victory, but what it hadn't accounted for was Riddick, a man with his own beast just waiting to be unleashed.

A smirk crossed Riddick's lips as he lifted his shivs in preparation. "I'll meet you at the hanger" he rumbled, aware of Jack scrambling across the rubble to help Melody. "I'll handle this."


	17. Double Cross

"You know, this would be a lot easier if you would walk bloody straight_"_ Jack grumbled, all-but dragging Melody along down the damaged corridor.

"But, what about, what about Rick?" she stuttered, "shouldn't we help him?"

A strange gurgling roar erupted behind them, causing Melody to flinch and stagger once more into Jack. "No," she ground out irritably, "he told me to help you. So I am. Now shut up and move!"

"There's no need to be rude" Melody remarked, tripping over some loose wiring.

"Could you please just look where you are going? It would make my life that much easier" Jack snarled, angrily checking her gun as they continued forward.

Silence fell as they trudged on into the gloom, finally Melody spoke, "he isn't called Rick is he? Not really. I heard you call him...Riddick."

Jack remained silent, unable to trust herself to answer.

"I know I may spend the majority of my time tucked away in a lab, but I do try and keep up with the news. I think I know who he is and what he's done..." Melody paused, bracing her arms on her knees as she let her head hang to catch her breath. "It feels like we've been walking forever."

Jack cast her a glance and sighed, "I know." She paused and raked her hand through her hair before she finally said, "you're right. He isn't called Rick, but that guy you see in the news reports...that's not who he is, not completely anyway."

Melody arched a brow in disbelief, before starting as a blood-curdling scream ripped through the air. She shot a look at Jack, who shrugged easily, "it's not him."

"What?"

A smirk crossed Jack's lips. "Riddick doesn't scream...he roars." Melody's jaw all-but dropped as she regarded her. "Are you and him..?"

"No," Jack said quietly shaking her head. "Anyway" she continued awkwardly, a slight blush heating her cheeks, "I think we must almost be at the end of the building. The wiring and piping is getting thicker."

"How are we going to get through?" asked Melody, pulling her lab coat tightly about her as they finally came to a dead end.

Jack looked about her, before beginning to run her hands over the panelling that surrounded them. The walls felt pretty solid, which was annoying, but surely there had to be an access door somewhere for the maintenance crew?

Her hand brushed over a lever and suddenly, with a smooth _snick_, a door swung open into a snowy white corridor. It was a stark contrast to the lobby that they had all stumbled into first. Pictures on the wall showed calming, floral prints. The only evidence of the violence that had taken place was a wonky painting on the far right and a bloody, smeared hand print across it. Of the body there was no sign.

"Well, that's kinda ominous" Jack muttered, sweat prickling across her hairline. Stepping quietly through the doorway, she signalled Melody to follow. To their left, a double glass door was shut neatly, with no sign of damage.

"Any idea where we are?" she finally asked, as they headed towards the doors.

Melody shook her head, "this isn't my department."

"But surely, if we're heading to the hangar..." Jack tailed off as they reached the door and Melody tested the handle. "Damn it!" she cursed, "It's bloody locked."

Jack pushed her back and took a step, before aiming a kick at the lower panel. The glass smashed easily, sending diamond-like shards skittering across the tarmac outside. "Oh look, its open now," she deadpanned, ducking through the gap and crouching down outside. Across from her, as if to taunt them, was the hangar, one door swinging gently in the breeze. The tarmac between the two buildings stretched across seemingly forever as the seriousness of the situation sunk in. It was a wide open space with no protection, no place to stop and although it was only about a quarter of a mile wide, it was more than enough to get them both killed.

"It's too quiet" Jack whispered, her gun slick in her hand as Melody came up beside her.

"Maybe they're too caught up with Riddick" she replied, shifting uneasily.

"What, all of them?" Jack snorted. "That would make this simple; something I know from experience, this is anything but."

"This has happened to you before?" Melody sounded doubtful.

"Something like it," she uttered softly, shaking her head with a wry smile. "Yeah, it's the same shit, different planet. Lucky me."

Melody regarded her seriously for a moment before she spoke. "So, what's the plan?"

Jack narrowed her eyes as she stared across to the hangar, wishing she had a better idea than the one currently going through her head. "How fast can you run?"

Melody snorted wryly, "Are you serious? I'm a scientist not an athlete. What do you think?" A moment passed as she looked at Jack's face, before she protested "no way, absolutely not! You told Riddick it was a stupid idea, so why would we even think of doing it?"

Jack cast her a quick glance, before returning to her perusal of their surroundings. "We'll need to go as quickly and as quietly as possible. Do not trip. Do not stumble. These things are not going to let us get away with any mistakes. Ok?"

"Ok" the scientist whispered almost inaudibly, handling her gun nervously.

"Right, let's go." Without further ado, Jack threw herself forward in a fast sprint. Her adrenaline pumped wildly as she raced across the hard tarmac. She could just perceive the sound of Melody beside her and it was with relief that it was all she could hear. There were no snarls or growls, no horrifying blood thirsty creatures trying to disembowel them. The door gaped open invitingly in the distance, the expanse seeming to stretch on forever before they suddenly reached the hangar and skidded wildly through. A crash followed as Melody slammed and bolted the door after them.

"I never want to have to do that again," she panted, her face red with exertion.

Jack laughed weakly, "I can't believe they didn't come after us."

Melody's face blanched at her comment, but Jack hardly noticed, she was too distracted by the tarpaulin she could see. It had been tossed over a large cruiser-like shape. Pulling it back, she whistled as she saw the wreck before her eyes. "This is more than dirty filters," she announced, glancing back at Melody, who was all-but slumped against the door.

"Can you fix it?" she asked, her face tense with anxiety.

Jack bit her lip and ran her hand over the side of the cruiser, stepping quietly about it. It wasn't just that it was an old model, not when rust mottled the metal and oil dripped from its side. When she cracked open a panel it was to a rat's nest of wires, with a black goo-like substance clogging it all together. "Can I fix it?" she muttered, staring at the mess aghast. "What am I, a magician?"

"What was that?" inquired Melody, coming up beside her.

"It's a big bloody mess. I don't think I'm going to be able to do it on my own."

"I can help" suggested Melody, rolling up her lab coat sleeves.

"Thanks but..."

"Crikey, it's a good job I'm here, that looks a right jumble."

Spinning around quickly, Jack's jaw nearly dropped as she spotted Fletch stepping out from behind the cruiser.

"Fletch?" she whispered.

"Where have you been?" cried Melody, stepping forward eagerly.

"Wait," Jack frowned holding her hand out to stop her, "this doesn't feel right." Melody shot her a look of disbelief. "What do you mean 'this doesn't feel right?'" she queried. "It's Fletch."

"Yeah, it's me," he insisted, but something in his eye made Jack nervous and aroused her suspicions.

"Where have you been?" she asked, narrowing her eyes. "What have you been doing all this time? You went off and left us all on our own, with Riddick unconscious and those _things _trying to break down the door." She shook her head angrily, "tell me Fletch. Tell me something that will make me believe you."

He opened his mouth, but no words came out, instead an angry flush rose in his cheeks.

"Well?" Jack pressed.

"To hell with this," he muttered, swiftly pulling a gun on them. Melody squeaked in alarm.

"I've tried to be nice, but I'm sick of it. It's time to get the ball rolling."

"What about Riddick?" cried Melody, flinching as Fletch swung the gun in her direction to make her walk.

"Don't worry about him," Fletch smirked, signalling Jack to do the same "he's going to get his own, _very special, _treatment."

**A/N. I know it's been a while, but I hope this ch. makes up for it!**


	18. Deep Shadows

Riddick stood with his head bowed, his chest heaving, a pillar of calm in the chaos surrounding him. Carcasses of the creatures were sprawled about him in various states of destruction. Blood and gore dripped down his arms, splattered his goggles and coated his hands in a tacky layer. He wasn't aware of any of it. In his mind he was somewhere far away, beyond the violence and cruelties of this life. Yet when he clenched his fists, he felt the handles of his shivs dig hard into his palms. It was enough to bring him back to reality and make him aware of where he was.

The few remaining creatures had fled. Perhaps in the tampering of their genetics, in the 'adjusting' of their DNA, they'd lost some of their drive to kill and destroy all in their path. Riddick didn't particularly care what had happened, all that mattered was that they'd escaped into the darkness and he could head to the hangar to try and get off this rock. The stench of blood would soon draw other creatures, so it wasn't a good idea to hang around.

Crouching, Riddick wiped his shivs on a battered carcass beside him, his lip curling in disgust as he touched its scaly hide. Suddenly, a horrific snarl echoed down the corridor and it was with a smirk that he stood, smoothly sheathing his shivs and slid into the shadows. Running swiftly down the corridor, he easily dodged the debris that was strewn across the floor. He leapt over any larger obstacles before arriving at an ajar panel that let a crack of light shining through. Never before had he valued his sight as he did at that moment. The odd rippling had subsided leaving his vision sharper than ever.

It didn't take him long to find the hangar, to lope across the stretch of tarmac with his shivs at the ready, to slip silently in through the open door and track over the cruiser he could see half revealed under a piece of tarpaulin.

"Shit" he eventually cursed, disbelief crossing his features as he surveyed the state of it. "This junker is supposed to fly?" An open panel revealed the state of the wiring, a heavy oil leak and a bad case of rust. Casting his eyes around, he located the tools he needed hanging neatly on a wall, fully charged. They looked pretty good quality too. Well, there had to be some brightside. In minutes he'd stripped the crap out of the panel, leaving bare wires hanging and the floor littered with oily rags. Suddenly, an ear piercing scream ripped through the silence. It was girlish and high, tapering off as the voice gave out. Every muscle tensed as his mind raced to work out who it was, Melody or...Jack. A split second later and he was sprinting for the door, slamming through into a huge, dark warehouse. Lights flickered far overhead and shelves stretched before him, stacked high with boxes. Out of the blue, one toppled off, hitting the floor and spewing its contents. Another quickly followed as Melody stepped into view. She was backing up slowly, a hand to her mouth, her coat all-but ripped from her shoulders.

"Melody?" he rumbled softly, easing forward cat quiet.

She turned her head slowly towards him, her movement stiff and jerky. Her eyes were wide and terrified in her too pale face. Her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Riddick frowned, and stepped closer, "what?"

"Run!" she finally managed, her voice a hoarse cry as she charged past him.

A creature swept past her, its skin grey and mottled. It charged him with its mouth gaping wide. Acting on instinct, Riddick leaped out the way, slid through a gap in the shelves and landed silently on the other side. The shadows were even deeper there, helping to hide him from the creature stalking him. Through the shelves he could hear its rumbling snarl, sense its menacing presence and see its hide ripple with strange lights.

Another scream ripped through the warehouse, before one word followed; "Riddick!"

Running silently towards it, he wove his way quickly through a further maze of shelves, boxes and abandoned machinery. The shadows were darker here, their fingers stretching far off into the warehouse. He could see Melody, pressed up against another set of shelving, visibly shaking. As he came upon her, she jumped and tried to speak, "they, it..."with a trembling hand she pointed off into the darkness, where Riddick could hear a deep, rumbling snarl and a familiar, wet, crunching sound. "Fletch!" she finally managed, "it took Fletch!"

Regarding her silently he cast a glance in the direction she indicated, before tilting his head and stating "don't think there's much I can do for him now."

"How can you say that? He might still be alive!" she cried, jabbing her finger at him.

Bluntly he rumbled in reply, "Fletch ain't getting up from that."

She looked appalled at his words, but he easily ignored her and asked instead his burning question; "where's Jack?"

A strange look flickered over her face, a dawning realisation. She glanced about her, as if expecting Jack to just appear beside her.

"Melody?" Riddick growled, his voice dangerously deep.

"She was right here" she whispered hoarsely, glancing about and wringing her hands.

Riddick tried to hold back the emotion building inside his chest, but he couldn't as another snarl echoed in the shadows about them. "Well she ain't now," he finally ground out, his voice like thunder.

Melody stared up at him, fear evident in her eyes. "I don't want to die here" she admitted brokenly.

He stared at her, wondering why he felt nothing in response to what she'd just said. If Jack had said it...

"Shit!" Jack's voice came from somewhere to the left of them. "Shit, shit..." She suddenly came into view, dragging one leg and trying vainly to re-programme her phaser. "Don't do this to me," glancing behind her she struggled vainly on, dirt and sweat streaking her face.

"Jack!" Melody cried," you're ok!"

"Oh God, you're here" Jack gasped, "I thought I'd lost you." She all but fell to the floor before them. "They're not far behind me. We need to move..." she trailed off as she glanced at both of them. "Where's Fletch?"

"Dead" Riddick stated baldly, relief sweeping through him. "What happened to your leg?"

"One of them sliced me. I've put a tourniquet on, but it hurts like hell." She pulled herself up on a shelf, flinching as it jostled her leg. "Fletch is dead?"

Ignoring her query, Riddick asked "can you make it to the hangar behind us?"

Jack just looked at him. "Did Melody not tell you what Fletch said?"

Riddick all but ground his teeth at her, shooting her a glare that would have floored a lesser man, but that was certainly not Jack.

"Bite me Riddick, seriously" she snarled, shuffling closer. "Well, did she?"

Melody suddenly became very interested in the floor.

"Fletch was planning something! He was..._smug_ about it. Bloody hell Riddick, I think he _wanted_ us to get eaten."

Melody tentatively interrupted, "we need to move guys. This... isn't safe."

Riddick growled and swung away. Tossing them a glance over his shoulder, he called back "we head to the hangar and get out of here. There's gotta be some way to get that thing in the air." Striding away he muttered darkly, "'cause I know one thing, _I_ ain't gonna die here."

**A/N This ch. is for Beau – forever is a long time without you.**


	19. Lethal Logic

Jack scowled furiously at Riddick's disappearing back as he worked on the cruiser. Her leg felt like it was on fire and other than a cursory glance to check she it hadn't damaged any major arteries, he hadn't offered her any sympathy.

They'd managed to wedge the door into the warehouse shut, tampering with the wiring that activated its sensors, but she couldn't help but worry at how long it would last. Behind it, she knew, the creatures were prowling, seeking weaknesses and desiring nothing more than to eat them alive. Now they had the taste of blood to drive their frenzy, little would stop them.

"Is this what you wanted?" Casting Melody a curious glance, Jack watched as she waved an electronic screw driver* in Riddick's direction, to where he was currently buried beneath the knackered cruiser. A grunt was all the answer she got as a grease-covered hand reached up from the bowels of the ship and took it from her. "Anything else?" Jack tried to hide her smile as he ignored Melody completely. He hated idle chit chat.

"Did the others say how soon they'd be back for you?" Jack asked, taking pity on the scientist as she was beginning to look awkward.

Melody looked at her in confusion "it didn't cross my mind. I just assumed they'd send someone for me straightaway."

Jack's brows flew at her innocence. Oh to live in a world where nothing bad ever happened and everything was sunshine and fluffy kittens.

Suddenly the truth seemed to dawn on Melody. "You mean...?" Her voice tailed off in disbelief.

Jack couldn't help it. She laughed. "Don't you ever visit the real world? It's pretty messed up."

"But, they said..."

"People lie" Riddick's voice rumbled from beneath the cruiser,

"Sorry?"

"People lie" he repeated his tone hardening "and shit happens."

Suddenly, something slammed into the warehouse doors, denting it and sending a deep shudder through the walls. "They're getting angry," murmured Jack, eyes scanning for any other damage. "Any idea how long these walls will hold?" she asked, directing her question at Melody.

"No, I didn't work in this part of the facility. I was strictly lab-side." Fear showed in her eyes as she touched a panel on the cruiser. "I wish I could help with this."

"I f anyone can do it, it'll be Riddick" Jack stated, her tone confident. Inside, she wasn't quite so sure. Still, it wouldn't hurt Melody to have a little faith.

"Of course," the nervous lab scientist smiled weakly, "this is the man that not even a triple-max prison could hold."

Riddick chose that moment to ease out from underneath the cruiser, his muscles slick from the oozing oil. Pulling his goggles up he surveyed her with his mercurial gaze, his face impassive. Slowly, a smirk kicked up one side of his lips. "You have no idea" he rumbled, sending a shiver of fear through her. Jack, used to his ways, just rolled her eyes. "So, how are the systems down there?" Shooting her a look of silver fire, Riddick shrugged, "ain't nothing I've not seen before."

"So you'll be able to fix it before we're eaten alive?" Jack asked sweetly.

Something wild and animal-like rumbled deep from within Riddick's chest in answer. His eyes narrowed to silver blades that threatened to draw blood, but none of it scared Jack. Melody was a different story. It was funny, Jack mused, Riddick's little quirks didn't bother her, but instead scared other people senseless.

Shifting uncomfortably, Melody knocked into a tall tool box and sent it clattering across the floor. Outside, the noises suddenly stopped. It was like they were listening. The sudden silence was eerie and sent a ripple of fear through Jack.

"What's going on?" Melody queried nervously.

Shaking her head, Jack uttered softly "I don't know." Casting a glance at Riddick she caught the silver gleam of his eyes in the moment before he tugged down his goggles.

A deep vibration purred through the hangar, causing the cruiser to shift its position and crash to the floor. Riddick stepped fluidly out the way, a sneer twisting his lips. Tools on the wall trembled in their holdings and wires snaked to the floor. The lights flickered, dimming as dust tumbled from the ceiling.

"Are they on the roof?" Melody looked anxious as she watched the debris scatter across the floor.

Propping her hands on her hips, Jack tipped her head to one side and listened. Hard. "Riddick," she asked softly "what d'ya reckon?"

Strangely, disturbingly, he began to laugh. It was a harsh bark, nothing like his sexy chuckle. With his goggles on she couldn't read his eyes and it brought back memories of despair from a time she wanted to forget.

"Looks like we ain't alone anymore."

"You mean someone's come to rescue us?" Melody asked hopefully.

"Maybe not exactly who you think," Jack muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Before she could answer, the outside doors burst open, slamming hard into the walls. A lone silver canister rolled noiselessly across the concrete floor. Jack barely had time to shout "gas!" before it exploded. Thick plumes o f deep grey smoke spewed into the room, forcing them to drop to the floor for clear air. Then an ear-splitting wail ripped from the canister, its frequency set so high Jack thought her ears would bleed from the agony.

"Riddick?" She gasped, curling up in a foetal position and fighting to breathe. Even with her hands clamped to her ears the pain continued, before the wail was cut sharply short.

Slowly she became aware of a rhythmic vibration, like that of the tramp of heavy boots. With her ears still ringing, she sat up, her eyes widening at what greeted her. She was staring down the barrel of a long distance phaser, the owner of whom was dressed in all-black with tinted goggles, his face camouflaged with dark paint.

With his phaser he signalled that she should stand, her hands in the air. As Jack did so she discovered that he wasn't alone and she and Melody were surrounded, of Riddick there was no sign. Quickly, she did a rough count of the men around them. She counted over twenty, a number that left her in no doubt that they knew exactly who they were dealing with. Armed as they were, they were easily outnumbered.

Even as she looked for Riddick she wasn't surprised to find that she couldn't see him anywhere. He had vanished silently into the thick fog, but where she couldn't fathom. They were in a sealed room, with blood-thirsty beasts prowling outside and armed men now inside.

"Where is he?" Stepping through the line, a man spoke sharply to them. He looked like all the others, except a thick silver zigzag ran down his right arm, barely distracting from the fact that he was carrying heavy duty cuffs. It was obvious then why they were here. This was no rescue crew.

"Where's who?" answered Jack coolly, lowering her hands.

"I doubt you'd be alive without him" he retorted, a touch of temper creeping into his tone. "One Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict and murderer."

"Oh, him," Jack drawled slowly. "Nah, I haven't seen him. Looks like you came out here for nothing. What. A. Shame." Melody's eyes felt like they were burning a hole in her skull as she stared at her in disbelief.

"I find that hard to believe," the still unidentified man continued, "especially after the report we received."

"What report?" questioned Melody, her tone still sensible despite the circumstances.

_Bloody Fletch!_ thought Jack darkly. _That absolute bastard!_

"The report that informed us of his whereabouts."

A deafening silence followed as everything suddenly fell into place. The huge bounty on Riddick's head, the fact Jack had met Fletch in that shady Stanthian port bar...

Then, suddenly, a loud boom echoed through the room, an even larger crack racing up the wall in response. The walkie- talkie on the man's shoulder crackled into life.

"Captain Linden. Captain Linden come in. We have experienced a breach in our outer defences. I repeat, we have been breached. There are casualties."

Spinning on his heel, Captain Linden and a smaller troop of armed men marched out the hangar. The remaining men circled closer, their phasers fixed unwaveringly on them. Another man stepped before them, a thinner silver line running down his sleeve. Little could be seen of his face beneath the paint and goggles, but his teeth flashed white in the gloom as he spoke. " Tell us where he is and we'll escort you out of here. You'll be safe."

Jack snorted. "I'm sure. What was that about there being casualties?"

His eyes narrowed as he continued, "if you don't, we'll leave you here."

"You're trying to blackmail us? With our own safety?" Melody's voice rang with disbelief. "You're not the Planetary Guard."

"We never said we were," he uttered silkily, gesturing for his men to come forward. Two stationed themselves on either side of Jack and Melody as he said bluntly, "look," and unhooking a set of heavy-duty cuffs from his belt he stated clearly "come with us or die. It's as plain as that. In order to do that, you have to tell us where he is. It's simple really. This planet is on lock-down thanks to the reported breach of those creatures. No one will be allowed back after this."

Approaching Jack, he looked directly into her green gaze he said "we were only given permission because of the criminal." A moment passed before he asked softly, "so what will it be?"

"We couldn't tell you, even if we wanted too."

Shocked, Jack looked across at Melody.

"Riddick disappeared a while ago. Neither of us knows where he is." The man frowned darkly. Jack was more impressed that Melody was defending Riddick than anything else and she hoped they'd believe her.

"I'm having a really hard time believing you," he commented, swinging the cuffs from his hand. "Maybe he just needs a little motivation to come out. Cast, Taylor?" Suddenly, Jack found her arms tightly pinioned behind her back. With little effort they pressed her down to her knees, her injured leg buckling beneath her. A long blade was pressed closely against her throat as his voice rang out strongly, "Riddick, we have your friends here. If you do not reveal yourself to us, we have no qualms in...well, we needn't say."

Melody was silent, taking it all in with a look of horror on her face. Jack couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She had never asked for this.

Wringing her hands, the pale scientist blurted out, "this is unfair. You can't blackmail him like this..."

"I'm sorry Miss...?" the still-unidentified man queried.

"Carlton."

"Miss Carlton, let me introduce myself, my name is Lieutenant Kade. Perhaps you are unaware, this...man," he stressed the word as if it was something unsavoury, "is Richard B Riddick. He's a wanted criminal."

A voice echoed mockingly from the shadows. "You think you've the upper hand..."

Emerging from the darkness came Riddick, his gait lazy and relaxed, a group of armed men following close behind, their weapons at the ready. Blood dripped from a wound above his goggles.

"Ah, glad to see you decided to join us."

Jack's jaw locked. She hated this, but more because she wasn't sure what Riddick would actually do. He was so unpredictable. Would he save them or would he fight? Guilt washed through her at her doubt and lack of trust. She had to believe that Riddick would make the right choice, even if it didn't seem like the right one now.

"There's no way you'll get that thing to fly before those things break in here," Lieutenant Kade continued "so realistically, we're your only option."

Opening up the cuffs he finally looked at the still-silent Riddick, whose gaze was impenetrable thanks to his goggles. "What will it be?"

Jack could feel her heart hammering in her chest, her hands suddenly slick with sweat as they waited.

Addressing Riddick, he commanded "come quietly and we'll take your companions with us. Resist and we'll leave them here."

Jack spoke out before Riddick could. Lunging forward she cried "how dare you...!"

"And I care because...?" the words rumbled quietly from Riddick, his head tilted slightly.

"They're your companions." The way Lieutenant Kade said it offered Jack a glimpse of his personality. He valued his friends, like most men, but he'd forgotten one thing - Riddick wasn't most men. He was more than a man, and if he could survive by sacrificing someone else, then she wouldn't have been surprised to know he had done that. Jack had to hope she was different though. She was the girl he had saved all those years ago and she had to hope he felt something for her. Something that meant he wanted to save her, enough to risk...everything. She felt her throat tighten. No one was worth more to him than his own life.

"Correction. They're my bargaining chip." The words echoed dully in her head. It made her wonder if she'd finally lost all faith in him.

"Bargaining chip?"

A smirk crossed Riddick's lips and Jack suddenly wished she could see his eyes, just so she could have some idea where this was going.

"Take them, get me. Leave them, no me."

"That's what I said."

"I ain't getting on that ship unless I want too." Riddick's voice dripped with arrogance. "So you're gonna have to persuade me somehow. I know my own worth and what I want and, right now? It's those two off this hell hole, with me."

"You're willing to come...for them?" the man's tone was incredulous. Jack had to admit, this wasn't usual Riddick behaviour. Had the gas messed with his brain?

Riddick removed his goggles, his eyes shining like silver flames in the gloom; softly he said "some thing's just aren't worth losing." Jack felt shiver run through her at his intense gaze.

Around them, the armed men shifted uncomfortably. Pulling his goggles back on, Riddick held his hands out, wrists together, a smirk on his lips as he said mockingly "let's go then."

*Dr Who doesn't get to have all the fun.

**A/N. Ok, so it has been far FAR too long since I last posted. I am so sorry. As always, please review and let me know what you think!**


	20. Ego Trip

They were afraid of him. He could see it in their eyes, in the sweat shining on their skin. The way they held onto their weapons so tightly, cradling them close to their bodies as though he would snatch them from them, made him chuckle inwardly. As if that would stop him.

A smirk crossed Riddick's lips as he ambled amiably up the ramp before the guards. Behind him, following quietly, came Jack and Melody. Both had been cuffed. He could scent Jack's blood on the air; hear the slight discrepancy in her stride. It wasn't fatal, just a flesh wound.

A loose array of armed men waited about the ramp, facing into the wildly smoking forest and battered research facility. Three rows thick they stood, shifting nervously as from the dark borders the creatures skulked and snapped wildly, their tails snaking viciously through the murky air, dead bodies of their fallen about them. Still, they waited, as though for some unknown signal.

"What are they waiting for?" One man muttered, his phaser slippery in his sweating hands.

"Hell if I know," another replied, shifting uncomfortably as perspiration trickled down his back. "Maybe..." He turned his gaze to the man beside him, his shift in attention the sign the creatures had been waiting for. With a blood-curdling roar, they charged as one, revealing vast numbers that had previously gone unnoticed. Phaser fire filled the air, peppered with screams of pain and anguish as the creatures easily ran the men down, savaging them in bloody violence as their numbers overwhelmed them.

"Get that fucking ramp UP!" The second lieutenant roared, blood running down the side of his face and into his eyes from a vicious swipe. "Seal the bugger NOW!" With a slow, mechanical groan it began to lift and retract, both men and creatures struggling vainly to cling on.

"What about the men?!" Someone shouted, disbelief in his tone as he fired wildly into the melee. Blood splatter rose in the air like a mist.

"It's too late for them," another intoned, watching with distaste at the smirk that crossed Riddick's lips. He stood impassively just inside the entrance, an almost amused look about him as he surveyed the carnage before him. As the ramp shut and the hydraulics hissed as it sealed, the horrific noises from outside were sharply cut off. Like a switch had been flipped. The following silence was deafening, the air thick with fear and pain. A moment passed in which Riddick saw and recognised the look in the eyes of the few men who'd made it back. It had been over in minutes, but he knew that skirmish was enough to change them forever. They'd looked death in the face – and survived. For some it would break them, drive them mad with survivors guilt, but for others...For them it would make them, define who they were. All because of him. It was enough to give a guy an ego really.

Without ceremony Riddick was forced down one of the side corridors, his boots silent on the metal floor. Jack and Melody, he knew, had already been forced on ahead whilst they made him wait at the top of the ramp. It was to ensure he boarded. They thought they had the upper hand, but they thought _wrong_. He wanted off this rock, wanted him and Jack safe and if he had to get arrested to achieve that then hell, it wouldn't be the first time.

"Stand here," one of the guards grunted, jabbing him with the butt of his gun. A growl rumbled at the back of Riddick's throat, but he stood quietly, making a mental note of the bastard who dared abuse him. Slowly, the door before them slid open, revealing a compact metal cell, padded restraints hanging from the walls. A small bench ran along the back.

Captain Linden appeared, striding up from the bowels of the ship. "Put him in there now."

Riddick balked. "I ain't being chained."

"We're the ones calling the shots now."

Riddick chuckled darkly. They had no idea. Cracking his neck, his lip curled as he rumbled "never a good idea to assume anything."

"Listen, this is my ship and I make the orders here."

Suddenly all hell broke loose down the corridor.

"You can't treat me like this!" Melody's voice echoed shrilly along the metal panels. "I'm a scientist not a criminal!"

"Please calm yourself ma'm, we know what we are doing" a uniformed officer murmured, his tone gentle.

"Piss off," spat Jack. "I am not a prisoner!"

"Ma'm, you have to go in there for your own safety." A heavy thud followed, as though a fist had been ploughed into something fleshy.

"You want to lock us up? No chance!" Jack suddenly appeared, running down the corridor towards him. "Riddick, we should..." A man stepped out from a sliding door and slipped an arm around her waist, the other lifting to her neck. A syringe gleamed dully in the harsh fluorescent light.

Riddick surged forward fluidly, but was powerless to prevent the guard from pressing the plunger down. With a roar he broke his cuffs and caught the man by the throat, throwing him back against the wall, anger racing through his veins as Jack slumped to the floor behind him.

"One more move and she's dead."

Riddick froze, his fingers tightening minutely on the now-gasping man's throat as he growled "you don't need him. He's just surplus body fat."

"Maybe, but you need her, don't you? Who is she to you Riddick? Your friend? Or is it a pack mate with an animal like you?" Captain Linden laughed, sensing instinctively that he had the upper hand. Leaning down he braced his hands about Jack's neck and lifted. Her head lolled loosely back like a broken doll, her gaze blank and unfocused. "Release him and step into that cell or, so help me God, I'll snap her neck like a twig."

Riddick arched a brow. Like the man had the strength in his hands to achieve that...

"Want to test me? Go ahead."

The click of phasers being activated echoed dully in the abruptly silent corridor. Glancing over his shoulder Riddick surveyed the six men who now had their weapons trained on him. He had no doubt he could take them down, but he had Jack to think of. His brow furrowed as he momentarily considered...

With a ripple of hard muscle, Riddick roughly threw the man away from him, fury burning in his gaze as three of his guards motioned him to enter the tiny closet with their phasers. Nervously they encased his wrists with the reinforced cuffs. "Comfy," he rumbled, taking amusement in the way their hands shook and fumbled on the other restraints. Smirking as they backed away from him, he tilted his head as the door slid closed and enunciated clearly "see you soon."

**A/N Once again it's been too long. Sorry! As always, please let me know what you think. Thanks!**


End file.
